ZIMs Revelation
by Restlessdreamsfromsilenthill
Summary: ZIM figures out his mission is a sham, and delves into the darker parts of his own insanity. Gaz comes accross him years later training himself to near death always beating him due to his own fatigue. Independent she realizes she needs at least one person she can always turn to when her dad and brother are too busy. This may get dark. I do not own invader zim. Enjoy my gazr fic
1. Chapter 1

ZIM'S REVELATION

 **A.N.** _So, I have been reading a lot of GAZR fanfic, and I love the pairing. The fan art is beautiful and most the stories are lovely in their own ways. I just always wanted to see someone take a bit more time for ZIM and Gaz to find out their feelings. To me it felt rushed so I decided to try and write out how I would do it. Doesn't make it better or worse everyone's art is good if it fills their creative side here's my take on it. Please enjoy._

 **Zim p.o.v.**

 **"** This feeling was the best." I exclaimed, while riding my elevator to the main floor to check up on Gir after my trail. "I was allowed ten minutes to pilot the massive, ten whole minutes!" I almost died to my Tallest practical joke. They set this whole trail showing my best moments of amazing Zim-like destruction, and then told me I was going to die. That part was incredibly twisted, but it worked out. As the judgment brains ripped off my PAK, they exclaimed, "ZIM is the greatest invader ever!" and granted me the ten minutes of piloting the massive. My tallest were sick and twisted, but they loved me, and that proved it.

Reaching the "Kitchen" I walked into the living room to see Gir coming inside with his Ingenious dog suit that I the all mighty and all power Zim chose as his most fitting disguise. "Gir!" the robot looked at me covered in earth filth, "look at this place, I see what happens when I leave you in charge this place is a mess!" I gleamed at him. He jumped into a salute. That stance always made me feel good, I decided to let it go I was too proud and happy today, "Yes yessss, it's good to see you too." I walked past patting his head.

I took the elevator under the couch to my secret lab, where I can record this moment from my PAK into my computer to relive in case anything ever happened to my PAK again.

Reaching the main control room I placed the wires into the PAK to start the downloading process and then something happened. I saw the point of view of the brains who gave me my glorious ten minutes. They were in pain. I couldn't understand it all. The screaming rang through my skull vibrating my antennae.

"Madness! Insanity! Defect! ZIM is a mistake! He must be ki- ki" Then the screaming stopped and it exclaimed, "Celebrated as the greatest Irken invader!" I then changed my coding in my PAK to "invader" from "fry cook" (I could have sworn that was fixed when I quite the first time.) then gave me my life support back, and my ten minutes of glorious glory.

Once downloaded, I snapped my eyes awake, "Computer," I yelled, "Describe what happened to those brains as they removed my PAK!"

"Processing, Processing, Processing," it rambled as I tapped my fingers on the console growing impatient. Eyes squinting from anger it finally spoke more than just "processing," "Analysis complete! Once synced with fry cook (there was that word again) ZIM it processed the memories the strange emotions conflicting with the logic center of their minds drove it insane, they became defects themselves and gave ZIM his "Invader" status and ZIMs life back! None of that should have happened ZIM is a mistake, sent to Earth by the tallest to stay away from "Operation Impending Doom 2" ZIM is a failure! The brains went crazy and against their logic. ZIM is a contagious insanity!"

The words "Insanity" blinked on my computers screen. I programmed it myself to love ZIM, I programmed it to be loyal, and yet it spat out those harsh words. The computer once again spoke one word, "Sorry." I couldn't believe it. In a way this computer was me it had my excellent programming skills built into it. So for it to come to that conclusion, the only truth I could now rely upon was. . .

"ZIM is a mistake" I softly spoke. Sitting staring at the computer screen until all lights shut off due to inactivity from the motion sensor. Soon after I walked up, the lights flickering back on, to the elevator and went to watch T.V. I looked to see Gir placing some round coin with a string around it in his pocket. He loved those Earth trinkets. "Gir," I said, "Wanna go get pizza?"

His face lit up like the filthy sky of this neighborhood twice a year in the hot season and the blistering cold. "Yay!" he exclaimed running to the kitchen to clean himself off.

I took the time to sit and think, "What could ZIM do to make his life some worth?" as Gir came back smiling dog ear to dog ear, but completely soaked from the water I smiled, "You'll dry off during the walk lets go to Bloaties." I grabbed the leash and collar, and left the base, eager to return for some much needed training.

 **A.N.** _I will continue to keep the ZIM capitalized when in Zim or other Irken characters. Its how the show did it so when it's a human talking about him it will look more natural._


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N.** _Clearly I want to tie the show in since the comic isn't out at this time. Some references are to unfinished episodes worth the looking up though. ^^ The whole past chapter was to the trial. I shall be keeping this in character as much as possible but some will fall out since romance wasn't part of the show please continue to enjoy and please review._

 **Gaz P.O.V.**

Today was nice, dad came home for one of the rare times he stays for the night, and we went out for family night. It was Dibs' turn to pick, but with one good signature stare to remind him of last family night he picked my favorite restaurant, "Bloaties Pizza." Nothing could ruin the good mood I had hidden under my apathetic stare at the menu.

Dad spoke first, "So kids, how was school?" He said in his weird spastic way of moving while talking, I'll die secretly liking it.

"Good, I guess." I knew it was a matter of getting my response in quickly before the annoying paranormal attack hound of a brother I had would eat up all of dads' attention. I never minded, Dads time was sacred to me and all I needed was his presence every so often. I was independent and nothing was going to stop that, but a girl needs to see her dad every now and then.

"More importantly," Dib started, I ignored him immediately deciding what pizza topping to get. I looked at dad, I could see his stare through his goggles to me, but I sighed content to let him know to pay attention, or at least pretend, to Dib. Someone other than me should be forced to listen to everything about Zim for once. I could hear dad laugh and call his own son crazy, and just enjoyed hearing my own dad enjoy our company as well.

He wasn't a bad father, just passionate about science. We knew where he was and he had a floating screen projecting him around the house so we could get a hold of him when need be. We were used to it, it wasn't normal, but it was ours.

I decided for the pepperoni and sat the menu down, and looked out the window. Zim was approaching the restaurant with his little crazy robot. I figured he wouldn't come in here since he has a hatred for the animatronics. My heart almost skipped when he smiled opening the door for his green dog/robot, and skipped inside himself. I could do the countdown in my head until Dib would see and start being his stupid overdramatic self over Zims very presence.

"Dad!" he yelled pointing at Zim. "There he is the aaallllleeeeiiiinnnnn" I could never understand why he stretched words like that he only looked stupider than normal.

Zim could hear it and walked up to our table looking at us together, and sighed then smiled, "Don't worry FILTHY dib monkey" I almost chucked as his whole body convulsed at the word "filthy," "I am merely here to acquire food for myself and my dog and go home to our normal happy home" he smiled and went up to the counter and ordered his food, Dib couldn't let it go and was about to make a move on him.

"Dib," I barley said anything before he froze in place looking at me, "It's family night, if Zim or you make a scene. . . I will personally see to it the responsible party Pay!" I opened my left eye to show him I was serious and he trembled back into a sitting position. Zim soon got his food and was leaving when Dip started to eye him and me, I could see his stupid smile forming and I grabbed my drink and threw it in his face, "Oops." I said sarcastically while dad laughed and Dib used napkins to clean his face off.

"Gaz you always take his side, were family aren't we?" He asked.

"I don't know, who was about to ruin family night again?" then dad laughed harder.

"You really are my funny child Gazlene" he bellowed as we sat eating our pizza. I was happy to see him and the "Dib stink" almost ruined it. Funny I'm starting to see why Zim likes that name for my brother.

 **A.N.** _Thoughts so far? Please review._


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N.** _While writing this I am battling something inside me, so this part might get dark from here out_

 **ZIM P.O.V.**

I looked back through the window to see the scary purple sister chuckle as the filthy earth monkey complained to her. He seemed to be wet with something and upset, but I cackled my usual laugh and handed Gir the cheese disk he so coveted.

Something about it all seemed odd. The two child units tolerating each other and the parental unit was just laughing. They were happy? I couldn't fathom it. Why could they be happy when it seemed they were just as alone as me? Shunned even, by society standards, yet they can smile? This defect was plotting their destruction and two of them knew it, yet they could sit and eat like I wasn't seething murderous intent at them?

Questions boggled in the mighty head of mine as I watched Gir eat the disk in a way that made me gag more than the revolting excuse for food at the "SKOOL." I needed some Irken food, my squeedlyspooch demands it. As soon as Gir was done eating and started wearing the box as some sort of hat I sighed and we walked towards the base.

The walk was quiet and I decided soon I was going to fix myself and make the Tallest appreciate me as an invader and rule over this mud rock. I needed time though, so for the next few months I isolated myself from the human stink little by little, but there was one incident that however brief messed with me for good.

The Dib monkey lost interest in me. He had failed too many times to keep going and lost interest. He focused on "Legitimate Science" as his father called it. For such a genius this scientist failed to calculate that in the ever expanding universe that the human race was alone. What arrogance, and it cemented my hatred for them. The blow, however was that Dib seemed happy to leave me by, it made words run through my mind over and over again, "Failure Defect, Mistake, and Freak." I soon became lethargic, and would even get off of the couch. Fortunately as I considered my self destruct device to end it, the human came back to terrorize the all mighty ZIM once more, but the happiness lasted only so long.

The Dib filths' attention would soon disappear, either through his pathetic life longevity or he would eventually see me as another failure. I needed to make myself better so three weeks later I left school, and faded out of memory for a little while.

I decided to call the Tallests, they needed to know a few things.

"What is it ZIM?" I heard Red saying with the same animosity I was so foolishly blind to before.

"Sirs!" I saluted loyally, "ZIM has made a realization, one you two already knew. I am a defective Irken and as such I ask for time."

"Time for what?" Purple asked coming in with a puzzled look.

"I want to fix myself, and I request a temporary leave of the invasion. Naturally I will leave you alone while I mend my mind and PAK until the time as such as I can prove myself to you properly and take over a planet of worth with your all knowing approval." My salute fell after these words.

Purple and Red looked at each other then gave a confused nod of approval. "ZIM signing off, but I will see you again one day." As soon as I clicked off I could almost hear the laughter of my Tallests. The thought chilled my down to my core. I shook it off and grew only colder. Even during all out war they could find happiness. "What eludes the mighty ZIM to this happiness those in peril seem to find while I only find hatred and malice? What is wrong with ZIIIIIIIIIIIIIMMMMMMMMM!" I screamed at the top of my vocal capacities.

Gir even coming up to see what the problem was. I snapped to him, "Gir! I need you to watch the base for filthy Human intruders. I am going away for a while. I will return in a little while, but I cannot give an expected date. Do you understand?" I asked glaring at the scared robot.

"Okay, I mean yes sir!" He snapped to attention his eyes changing to the red I always liked seeing after an order. His antenna went limp as he watched me go down to the base and start packing.

I was ready to leave in an hour. "I'll be taking the voot cruiser, if you need me contact me through my communication watch, but only in real emergencies got it?" I snarled the last words. I didn't mean to be so mean to the little henchman, but I was serious on this point and needed to get my point across.

"Yes sir!" Gir snapped to attention trembling.

I patted his head and said he was a good little robot and took off. I needed away from these family units, this cast system of the empire and most of all from fake frenimies like the Dib filth of a monkey! With the cruiser under my control I felt free and took off towards the other side of the planet to study these so called monks.

 **A.N.** _Zim snapped and will not rest until he finds happiness of his own, please let me know how I'm doing on this story._


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N.** _So yeah, this is going to be ZAGR after all so I'm gonna start working on that now I just want to do this right._

 **Gaz P.O.V.**

At first it was annoying, with Zim disappearing the way he did Dib got even crazier. Assuming it was all part of some plan of Zims, but the days turned to weeks and then months eventually years passed. Dib still is trying to figure out where Zim is, but to me it was useless. Even if he wanted to be found a moron like Dib could never do it.

I had taken some tests to spite Dib and ended up in the same grade as him. He seemed happy to have me in the same class, but I refused any class assignment with him, I see him enough at home as is, so I needed breaks from the crazy during school. My purple hair had grown and I got taller but I looked like me still. I was perfect I saw no reason to change and anyone who disagreed usually found their way to the nurse's office for inexplicable injuries. High school had to many cliques as is I didn't need to be apart of one anyways.

My gaming never ceased though, and I was getting ready to go and but the new game slave with my allowance dad started giving me to help around the lab. This proved beneficial in the sense I got to see him for more than a few hours some nights, but now a few hours on a consistent schedule.

As soon as the final bell rang I stood up then made my way to mall. I learned from my last mistake and reserved the new game slave and was in an out within a few minutes. To make it even better I saw Iggans standing there like he was going to explode. Turns out mine was the last one in the store, and was promised to him if I didn't show. I held my new consol and walked past giving him the best psychotic smile possible then instantly went back to my game getting into the new zone I needed for vampire piggy hunter: bacon harvest. I smiled genuinely hearing the "Worlds best gamer" scream in a fit of fury as I walked off.

I was loving the new levels and designs of the characters, and I just wondered around for a while until I tripped over something. The game fell out and the batteries fell out ruining my game. I snapped to see what I tripped over and I saw a little green dog crying on the sidewalk. I calmed down and sat up, I was a lot of things, but I could never hurt an animal, and certainly not one that didn't know better.

It looked me in the eye then started screaming into this familiar green house with purple windows. "Oh yea that was Zims old pet robot," I thought to myself. "Of course this was his old house." Curiosity got the better of me and I walked to the door. The gnomes while broken would watch me as I went up and opened the door.

The little dog was unzipping himself and got out of his costume laying on his couch crying into a filthy pillow. Feeling bad I patted his head and annoyingly asked what its problem was.

"My master, he finally comes home and he stays up in the satellite all the time I was a good robot and protected this base and he doesn't even give me a good job or a pizza!" he sobbed into the pillow more. Then a ring came out of the kitchen and he jumped up tears dried and ran yelling something about tacos. I looked around and this place was a mess. Grime on everything excepts where it seems a robot wiped off of the T.V. with his own hand. Food containers all over the place and a foul smell that reminded me of pig intestines. He came back out stuffing his face so I decided to ask.

"Who is your master?" I asked knowing what he would say.

He looked at me and said, "my master is ZIM he went away and now all he does is sit up in space, wanna see it?"

'Ummm sure, why not." I replied lazily. In truth I've been in space and even flew a ship to save my dope of a brother to keep family night on once.

He squealed and dragged me to an elevator that was obviously clear once but now only a green dust covered. As we ascended he kept smiling at me, I glared at it annoyed, but feeling some small happiness at the nostalgia. He shoved me into another glass tube and yelled a farewell. Next thing I knew before I could exhale I was in a space station. At first it was quite when I started hearing a laser noise and screaming.

I came this far might a well keep going, I mused myself. What I saw was the little green alien I knew from childhood. The same alien whose speech patterns were always off and was just as spastic as my brother, but he had changed. For starters he was a little taller like his body was starting grow into his weird size head, but even more startling was he just looked cold. I saw his eyes the same ruby color as before but meaner. He was huffing and sweating over himself, and as I looked around I saw the words; failure, reject, imbecile, moron, and defect all over the place. He jolted up and started firing his gun in all direction hitting all the signs as he yelled and screamed.

He didn't miss a single sign and all were right in the middle. Impressed I instinctively started slow clapping. He spun around and saw me then his eyes seemed to go crimson, a growl escaped his throat and he was on me before I could even see it coming. He was fast. He stared at me with hatred filling out his eyes.

"Who dare disturb the amazing superior Zim!" He yelled at me. He clearly couldn't recognize me as he kept the gun in my face. I grabbed the gun and tossed it away, he was quick, but he was tired and therefore weak. I kicked him in the stomach area and got up.

"I remember when you were afraid of me, and couldn't pull a stunt like that." I glared at him one eye squinted open arms folded.

"Zim knows no such fears of the pathetic human race of pigs."

"You don't remember me? Gaz? If it wasn't for me Tak would have killed you, and you owe me for tricking me to help get your stupid backpack back. Remember now?" I bent over him looking livid striking fear into the little green man that laid before me in pain from my kick.

"Yes Zim remembers the Dib Stinks sister, but she was shorter than you." He said between breaths.

"I grew up, I thought you might have to." I said picking him up to his feet. He was shorter than me by quite a bit, but was still taller than before. He could pass for a short middle school student, I chuckled, "but alas you're shorter than me now"

He was about to say something when he fell to the ground passed out. I simply walked up to a big T.V. and ordered for it to tell the dog he was needed by his master.

 **A.N.** _So I think I will stop here for this chapter I hope your enjoying it so far. I may keep doing chapters by the fours like this, but however often could be tricky let me know._


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N.** _So as I said I will be making this a ZAGR thing, and I really want to wade the waters too much sudden love I have seen. The loner and the crazy I would want to subtly find love not just hey you did something for me now I love you, you know?_

 **ZIM P.O.V.**

I awoke on the metal table a few hours after my run in with the purple human female. Could that have really been the Dib monkeys little sister? She was no longer the "Little Gaz" I knew. I sighed and sat up; Gir was sitting at the edge of the table and waved at me.

"Gir! Where is the human? How did she get up here?" I needed answers, and I had a feeling the little robot knew them all too well.

"Ohhhhh yeahhhh, she left a while ago. I let her up here." He said showing me his idiotic smile.

I hopped off the table and looked at the computer. I looked at the date. I saw I had been running my training regiment for two straight months. I only lost due to over working myself, but I couldn't let it go. If my mission was to resume soon I needed to start getting reused to the inhabitants of this floating mud ball.

I put myself through hellish training in the past few years. I improved my knowledge of electronics and my own biology. I even found a way to artificially give myself the Irken growth hormone to make myself taller. The tallest did something similar only it was quicker and much more painful. I was about 5' 4'' at this point so hopefully the old class mates won't find me suspicious for not growing anymore.

My biggest pride was I began building a tolerance to the horrible nightmare sting of liquid. I can't handle much as of yet, but I can no longer feel the pain of a can of soda being sprayed in my face. Five years of learning meditation, Earth martial arts to militarize my flexibility, which was amazingly useful as the Irken Empire never taught us this. With our small stature we usually relied on technology, but this was a real weapon in my hands. I felt ready, but I needed that female back here. She beaten the amazing ZIM in hand to hand combat, and I needed to make sure I could handle any Earth warrior. If a puny child could take me imagine the government trained militaries.

"Gir, is the base clean?" I asked my little sidekick. I was not chocked to see his guilty laugh as he stared at me. "In one week I will return to the base I need it clean if its spotless, I will take you to Mexico for real burritos, okay?" I asked smiling at him. I knew he would do as I say. I needed one more week of target practice and cardio work outs.

For me this was bliss, I was rarely bothered during my routines, but the week was up before I knew it. Gir had come up wearing his costume screaming how the base was spotless, and how we needed to go. I told him a few hours I was in need of a new disguise, my wig and contact no longer fit so I needed to recreate them. I added a few new tricks to my PAK and was uploading a holographic disguise program, a trick I stole from a fellow Irken, and soon enough I had my old disguise back only with out the irritant of those contacts.

We soon left in the cruiser and was back by late that night. I wasn't ready for school yet I decided to wait a little more and find this taller purple haired pig monkey that had bested me. I went to the old "Skool" first. The monkeys had remained the same size to me, but then noticed many weren't my old class mates. I was about to leave when I heard a familiar his from behind me.

"Zim, What are you doing here?" demanded the revolting former teacher. Miss bitters was dressed in that hideous hood the like to wear outside, claiming she could only survive in the son for so long.

"I just thought I would see my old school again maybe reenlist in your educative capabilities." I smiled as sweet as I could. I'm guessing she thought I was joking and growled at me.

"You left, prematurely, but time doesn't stand still for the likes of you. Go back to High school where you belong." She glared and zipped off back into the building like the snake I imagined her to be so many times during her lectures.

High school? Of course most students just advanced to the next level of learning as they got older on this planet. No wonder they were all stupid there was no risk to not studying the ignorant rants and lectures of primary education. From there it was a simple trick of finding the highest public education facility in the school district, and I had found the "High School." I was disappointed to see it was merely a two layer building. I had seen restaurants higher elevation than that excuse for an education center.

I waited patiently for the familiar sound I needed to hear, and my waiting paid off for as I heard the bells ringing. I soon saw the earth girl staring at her simulator device walking off into the distance. I followed her for a few weeks noting she made regular trips to the lab of her father, a kind gentle-primate as I recall, then would go home 5 hours later. At night I would track her regular path and found 6 blind spots I could kidnap her in. On the third week I placed my plan to action. I smiled as she started walking to the dark alley like clock work.

 **A.N.** _Please review, I know this was shorter than I would like, but I couldn't find a way to put everything I was thinking into this single pov without dragging it out too long._


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N.** _enjoy please review_

 **Gaz P.O.V.**

I woke up to my alarm clock giving the irritating buzz noise it was famous for. I stretched and yawned looking at the time. 6:15 as usual. I showered styled my hair into my usual bob cut. Then preceded down stairs to get some cereal and finish getting ready for school, Dib was already down stairs jacket in hand reading some paper. I was happy to see some cereal was left, but as I went to the fridge I noticed the empty bottle sitting on the fridge door. Annoyed at the sheer laziness I chucked it at Dib. "Next time throw it away." I growled as he looked at me and the plastic jug by him after a good blow to his head.

"Sorry Gaz, but I was too focused on my paper. A UFO was spotted going south of this very city! You know what that means?" He asked eyes gleaming.

"That you're a slacker moron? The last UFO you claimed was seen was just a bird gliding passed a storm camera in the rain, remember?" I stated walking to the silverware drawer prepared to eat dry cereal.

"Sorry I said, but it means Zim slipped up he is back I just know it. All that's left is to find him and turn him into the swollen– er, I mean the proper authorities." He said sucking on his spoon as he spoke.

I of course knew the truth, he was around, but he was far more dangerous now than before. "Dib, just give up he isn't worth your time now. Get a girlfriend or something." I was too tired to hear this again, and ignored him as I ate count coco fang dry.

"Gaz there is no time for that, the world is in danger and I'm the last hope. The lone truth seer in a darkened world the mysterious . . ." He continued to ramble on as I blocked him out. Little did he know how close I was to dying to that little cretin a few almost a month ago, and I kept wondering why I didn't just finish him off when I had the chance. Was it pity? No I was never good at that. I don't know it stopped bothering me after a little while. I finished and realized he was still talking.

"Shut up and go to school. I'm going to brush my teeth and head out soon. I will be at dads' lab until the usual time, ok?" I said walking out not caring if he heard. He knew what I did with dad and never seemed to mind having the house to himself.

School was as boring as ever, I just usually read my books while the teacher spoke, but none of them got on my case about it since I turned in every assignment and aced all the tests regardless. I was on the honor role, but never cared about it. The only time I felt some sense of control and happiness was in my game slave. There I decided where the characters went and what they did; here I was at the mercy of the masses.

Once out I pulled out my game and walked to dads' lab. Tonight I was to help him test out the sleep patch, a neat idea; you put it on and feel like you rested for a whole night. The side effect included mind destroying insomnia and kidney failure. We needed to work on that before we sold it to the general population. The night went on great as me and dad bonded watching the volunteers run around the gym after receiving painful electric volts to keep them awake until we put the patch on, but it of course ended too soon and I needed to get home to get ready for tomorrow and get my homework done.

I continued my game while walking home, but put it away when I heard a dog whimpering. I looked at the alley confused and saw a Great Dane with its leg trapped under some garbage someone just threw from a window. I went to go help it, but as soon as I went to pet its head to let it know I was going to help, my hand passed right through its head revealing a hologram. Before I could react I felt a cloth gag enter my mouth and smelled a sickly sweet scent that I knew was chloroform. I was out to the sound of familiar cackling. "I should have killed him" I thought while darkness swallowed my vision and lost consciousness.

When I snapped awake I was in a laser cell. Blocked by all direction except the floor made of metal and the ceiling made of glass, I soon saw the silhouette approaching the cell and soon color came into view as Zim stood there looking at me with those cold eyes again. "Zim you better let me out of here or I will throw you into a nightmare world" I started, but was soon interrupted by him.

"From which there is no escape? Seriously Little Gaz you should get better threats. How often have you used that one, hmmmm?" he glared at me, with each word getting icier on his breath. "No Gaz for your at my mercy for once, but don't worry you will have a fair chance."

"What do you mean?" I said my own anger building. I never like being played with, and by him no less.

"A few weeks ago you, well lets say interrupted my training since breaking into my base isn't feasible when invited in, and beat me in hand to hand combat." He started walking around my cell never flinching as I stared him down. He really was more dangerous this time around; more confidant and now could back it up. "What I wasn't prepared for was a youth would beat me in the combat I invested five years of training into. Five years!" He screamed for emphasis, "So I want a rematch. A fair one, I assure you. You beat me and I let you go, I win and you become my minion, agreed?" He smiled ear to ear on that last word to the point that if I could I would have punched him through the laser if I could.

"How will I know you will play fair?" I couldn't let him think he could out will me on anything. "You kidnapped me while I was out you could have done anything to me. Spiked my blood with something deadly or use your metal spider things."

"Simple, a fair fight with you will be my ultimate test. I don't intend to fail. If I beat you than I can beat anyone on this planet even if I resort to dirty tricks."

Something was off about that last sentence his inflections were all over the place something told me if I said no; he would just wipe the competition away. "Fine, when do we do this?" I asked with one eye opened anger replaced with high annoyance, "But when I when you do me a favor, ok?"

 **A.N.** _taking all bets who will win between ZIM and Gazlene? I know, but do you?_


	7. Chapter 7

A.N. _I can see the action in my head I'm not sure how well it translate into writing; this is my first fanfic after all._

 **Gaz P.O.V.**

He led me out of my cell and spoke one warning, "Too make sure you don't kill me if you win this base is set to explode immediately following my death. So if you want to live don't kill me. I will not kill you, as long as you hold your end of the bargain."

I needed to be quick about this and needed to make him feel in control, and subtly shift it in my direction. We soon found ourselves facing each other in a small room. I took my stance of keeping my arms waist high balled up, and he took one keeping his left arm back and right hand at the level of his eyes. I smiled, called him a chicken, and he took the first move charging me.

He came at me with a right kick to my side, I grabbed his leg and he used his left foot and my own arm as leverage to bring his left heel to my cheek. I stumbled back a bit and he charged again with a low kick that took me off of my feet and I hit the ground hard. I rolled away and jumped back up. This time he got close to me and started swinging at me left and right. This was serious, I could recall his promise of not losing to me, and all I could do was block him.

He had me backing up as each shot was getting fiercer and sharper. From what I could tell he wasn't wasting any energy with any punch, but I kept blocking until I saw my opening, he reeled back for a left hook and I kneed him in the stomach, and then spun around for a hard spin kick to his right cheek as payback. I could see the trickle of his green blood, which was good if he couldn't take a hit this, was going to be my victory.

He wiped it away and took a defensive stance, as I took control and started attacking him. His smaller size and quick speed made him hard to hit. He often jumped, ducked or stretched somehow out of my swings. After he dodged one right hook he kicked inward my right knee forcing my to take a kneeling position, I was eye level with him, but refused to let him gain more ground. I head butted him right in his nose, the grabbed his shirt and landed two right jabs to his face then threw him into a brutal knee attack to his stomach again. He was holding his core trying to catch his breath and I landed one more attack, a straight high kick connecting with his chin.

He went into the air and I could almost see his lights go out as his head connected with metal floor. I watched as he made a futile attempt to raise his head, only for it to fall back onto the floor. He was good, had he the experience fighting I did in the school yard or the ability to take a good hit I could have easily lost this match. I sat down breathing hard looking at his limp, but breathing body. I wanted to sleep, but didn't want to take any chance of him waking up and killing me. Thankfully I didn't have to wait long as he soon got back up and looked at me, this was it was he going to live up to his word?

 **ZIM P.O.V.**

I could feel my head pounding after that last kick. I shouldn't have underestimated the earthling. She was good, yeah maybe no formal training in fighting, but she didn't need it from the looks of it. I gave it my all and she still beat me. I was going to have to listen to her demands for now. From what I could tell she bought my bluff that the station was going to self destruct if my heart stopped. That was the only dirty tricked I pulled to make sure I lived through that just in case.

She stood up then helped me to my feet. "Take me home now, ZIM." She said eyes almost on fire. I stared at her for a few seconds then agreed. I was in no mood to talk or brag, but if I didn't do as she said, she may just beat me worse.

"Be at your house tomorrow at 8:30." She demanded. I figured that was the favor she wanted from me for winning. My pride may have been crippled, but I wasn't about to go back on my word. I nodded to her as she left my voot cruiser the turned and said, "Next time you want to hang out, don't resort to kidnapping ok?"

That confused me. When did I ever make her feel it was her company I was after. I wanted my pride back, but I was beaten back to failure status. I could only wait for her to come by tomorrow to hear her demands she was obviously too tired to want to make them now.

Once back to my base I decided to spend some time with Gir, I brought those dip sticks we would share every once in a while and sat watching his "Angry Monkey" show. Seeing his face light up seeing me soothed my wounded ego. "At lease someone is happy to see me breathing." I thought to myself and spent the night with my little minion for the real first time in five years. It wasn't horrible.

 **A.N.** _this one is shorter because I couldn't see a fight between the two lasting all that long without sounding more and more redundant._


	8. Chapter 8

**A.N.** _I will try for thee chapters tonight as well. Despite using my own insanity for ZIM I seem to be having an easier time writing for Gaz._

 **Gaz P.O.V.**

I left the cruiser and slipped inside. Dib was passed out on the sofa with an old rerun of "Mysterious Mysteries" playing. I was happy enough. After my match I did not want to explain my bruised cheek right now. I got up to my room then yelled at Dib to go to his room and sleep. I could hear him jolting up and falling off of the couch, then heard him running to upstairs stopping at my door.

"Gaz where have you been, and why didn't you come home until now?" he was demanding answers. I sighed and looked at my mirror the bruise was still there, but if I turned off the lights I could hide it for now. The last thing I needed was him pestering me all night about it.

"I found an injured dog, I couldn't let him suffer, could I?" I answered turning off my lights and opening the door. He looked scared as I stared him down, "And right now, I need sleep. You march your gargantuan head to bed and keep it there. Do you understand me?" In a way it was partly the truth. He ran apologizing to me in some sarcastic way, but it worked. I slipped out of my cloths into some pajama bottoms and a clean black t-shirt and tried to sleep.

No matter how hard I tried to keep my thoughts to sleep, I kept seeing his ruby eyes staring at me after my victory. At first I thought I imagined it, but they stayed that way the entire silent trip home. They weren't the same cold eyes I was used to seeing from the grown Irken, they were soft, but the most obvious he was lonely. I wondered why he kept staying here if he ever took his plans seriously and accounted for variables, he could have enslaved us all. Something happened in the last five years, but he wasn't giving up.

"Maybe, he just needed to prove himself to someone." I thought to myself. It makes sense. Being alone on a planet where its vary weather could hurt you had to be stressful. I was beginning to feel sorry for him, until the memory of his kidnapping me flooded back. He was an enemy of the human race, and if left unchecked he could wipe us out. The rest of the people living here didn't matter, but I was not about to do hard labor for an insane alien.

I couldn't sleep so I went to the restroom to splash water on my face, when I noticed it myself; my own eyes were the same lonely feel to them as his. They only stuck out because they seemed familiar. That wasn't like me though; I never needed anyone, but dad and occasionally Dib. No one really cared to look at me unless it was some insult to my style or hair, and I never cared about going to the stupid birthday parties and sleepovers. I was better off without them, and they were usually asking me out of a dare or because mom and dad said so.

Yet here they are staring back at me the same lonely eyes staring at me. Originally I was going to make the favor leave the city, but now I think I needed to get to know the homicidal alien, and what his real reasons for wanting earth were.

I returned to my room, and found sleep a little easier this time around. Tomorrow was Friday, and I needed to sleep for school as well as seeing my new friend.

The clock woke me up at 6:15 and I trudged out of bed and commenced with the morning ritual of cleaning myself and preparing for school. Dib was gone by the time I went downstairs, and he left a note saying "Gone to school to research something, MAN KIND WILL LOVE ME SOON!" his spastic writing was almost as annoying as his voice. I ate cereal noting someone had gotten more milk (no doubt not wanting to entice my wrath a second morning in a row) and brushed my teeth and left for school.

Friday was my favorite; because it was the day I managed to work in the school library all day. Here I was in bliss arranging my shelves and checking in new books to the school. Always putting the more interesting ones to the side so I could read at my own leisure, and simply enjoying the quiet. My mind once again wondered why I had the lonely eyes when I seemed to enjoy it so much. However I pushed the thoughts to the side and read whatever book happened to catch my interest.

School let out and I went home to work on my homework that I missed out on yesterday, and before I knew it the clock had struck 8. I stretched and walked out the door heading to the familiar green house that only 24 hours ago led to my prison.

I knocked on the door, and was greeted by the robot. He wasn't in disguise, but I guess he didn't need it to answer a door. I walked in and scanned the room. "Where is Zim?" I asked, and the little robot just led me to the lower base. I could hear the grunts and screams of the alien as we got closer.

He was sitting in front of the computer playing an old game of "Vampire Piggy Hunter" on his monitor. I sat and grew impatient as he screamed and accused the game of cheating him. I decided to see how long until he noticed I was there. A few minutes passed and an alarm went off. I looked at my watch to see it was 8:30. I guess I was a little early.

"Gir, The earth girl will be here any minute let me know when she gets here!" He yelled to the room.

"Sir she is already down there with you!" it responded in a slightly deeper voice.

"Impossible nothing gets past the incredible perceptive ZIM!" he turned around and saw me staring at him with a raised eye brow.

"Apparently impossible is something I seem to do a lot lately. Hello Zim."

 **A.N.** _so from here it may get a little OOC I will try and keep that to a minimum._


	9. Chapter 9

**A.N.** _I have made some spelling mistakes my spell check didn't catch in a few chapters I will be trying to keep on the lookout for that. Though most were intentional to keep with some of the show, such as Skool for School, get it?_

 **ZIM P.O.V.**

The Human smirked at those words. She seemed to think she was clever, and just as I was about to demand silence from her food hole, I remember how she bested me just the night before. "So can I be safe in assuming you're here for that favor you mentioned last night." I simply asked keeping eye contact with her. I will keep my word, but I didn't have to show happiness about it.

"The thing about that is its changing from what it was last night. I wasn't sure why I wanted it at first, but I cannot allow you to go unchecked or unmonitored, and my idiot brother would get himself killed thinking he was doing the right thing, so the favor is your going to join school again and be in my grade." She looked at me arms folded one leg against the wall her left eye slightly opened staring at me. "You will not drop out unless I say so, and if you do, well let's say you would rather be cleaning toilets in hell when I'm through with you. Understand?"

That was an odd favor, "What was it before?" my interest piqued at the apparent change.

"Simple, you were going to leave this city, and my life, never to return. However, as it stands I need to keep an eye on you." She started walking to me, the atmosphere getting so cold I could almost see my breath. I only stared at her hoping my heart wasn't showing through my chest.

"Fine, it doesn't matter much longer anyways." I said looking of to the side.

She got a twisted smile on her face and forced her face into mine, "It will matter as long as you want proper use of your tongue. Are. We. Clear?" those three words were said through her teeth and my antennae drooped down. I almost forgot why she was so scary, until I heard the fire in her voice just now and felt the meteor impact of her strikes mere hours ago.

"As you wish, I will return to school in two months time if that's ok with you. I need to prepare for my return." I wasn't lying, I was going to need an excuse for my absence and acquire a set schedule for this pitiful excuse of an education.

"No. You can have two weeks, and if I don't see you in class Monday morning two weeks from now, I rip you out of bed and hand you over to the government."

I couldn't understand why she was so furious with that request, but I needed to fight it. "I need a back ground for my absence and apparently take a test to score high enough to be in your grade"

She wouldn't budge, playing into my pride she shook me saying, "You're the amazing Zim aren't you? You can do all of that in two weeks. Use your imagination and superior knowledge to get in. See you in two weeks." She threw me back into my chair and walked out of the lab. I watched as she left the living room, and then the front yard.

"Damn it." I swore under my breath. I only wanted to use the next to months to try and grow some more. I had my excuse ready from an old earth movie disk, and knew how to get into her grade. I just wanted to be a little taller. "Computer, take me to the bio lab I feel its time to force my growth a bit more." As the floor began sinking taking me to my requested room; I began to wonder why I never killed her when I had the chance. Why was she impossible for me to pull the trigger on? What was happening inside this defective mind of mine?

I couldn't let my mind wonder and sank into my meditative state as wires came to retrain me. This was going to hurt, but I didn't want to let out a single scream in the process. It was similar to the Tallest genetic manipulation only through this way my spine wouldn't be stretched to the point of needing the special suit to stand. Instead it was a serious of electric shocks to keep my blood pumping hard while being injected with the growth hormone. Through this, in theory, I would gain a more natural appearance with new height.

For the next two weeks I kept doing this procedure, and during the day I would program the robot parents to accompany me to the school and register. I had to provide a health care report of my absence and simply used a doctor under mind control to type up the official report I would use. I was feeling good about myself and before I knew it two weeks had passed, and I was at the school taking the placement test. Of course I passed into the 11th grade, which is where I was certain the purple haired demon spawn was, and was given the schedule. Monday morning I would start coming to this building for the "education" they thought I was lacking. I kept my deal, but I needed to know why Gaz had changed her mind.

I was walking out of the main office and was out the door, when I ran into the boy with scythe hair cut and trench coat. He turned around and looked me in the eyes. What I thought was going to happen next was some shocked and spastic yelling; instead he only looked at me, held out his hand and said, "Welcome back, Space moron."

I looked at his outstretched hand and slapped it away, "Dib, I will see you Monday morning, for now I must tell my normal parents that I have been accepted into the 11th grade as any normal earth worm baby would have." I said as sweetly as possible, "See you then." I stated as I walked off. Little did he know, he played an important part in my excuse, what I had planned would make his popularity, if any, die instantly.

 **A.N.** _so who can guess what he will be doing to dib come Monday?_


	10. Chapter 10

A.N. _So I am really trying to do a few chapters a night and upload them when possible, but I am working full time so minor mistakes can be common I would love to see some reviews and some criticism._

Gaz P.O.V.

The past two weeks seemed to drag on for me. I spent every week night with dad helping him with out patch, and perfected it in two days, so mostly I was cleaning up the lab and waiting for a new idea to hit him for us both to work on. Sadly none did in the fortnight of eternity. Weekends I just got in the zone with my new game slave, and read my books. I was tempted to go see Zim again and see how he was doing with out deal, but decided against it. I know I scared him good I rarely saw his sweat and when I left my hand had a good coating of it from his stupid shirt collar. I needed him do this on his own accord, and keep his promise to me. I had no idea why I wanted this, but Dib had been gone most the week, and dad was in conference calls when I was visiting, so maybe I was feeling a little lonely.

Friday after school I was sitting on the couch, wishing for Monday to come so I could see if the little annoyance could really keep his word, when Dib burst through the door. "Gaz you're not going to believe it, Zim is back! He is really back. He ran into me right after getting his schedule for the semester and it gets better, he is in our grade! We can team up and fight this threat to man kind together, he won't have a chance!" I was a little shocked to hear this from him, if his story was true Zim was keeping his word to me. "I wont let him rest as soon as I find a common class with him I'm going to start the interrogation. Sure no body listened to me in elementary, but we have all grown older and wiser, now they will believe me!" He continued to ramble on, but I was focused on the fact that maybe, I could help him escape those lonely eyes, and he could help me escape mine.

"Dib, listen carefully. Zim may be back, but he could have learned new tricks. You said it yourself 'We have all grown older and wiser,' that of course can include Zim."

He smiled at me and replied in the most infuriating way possible, "aww my little sister is worried about me, but don't worry I can handle myself. His disguise is the same; in fact his only real difference is he is taller now. I will be fine, anyways I'm locking myself in my room to prepare see you at dinner!" he ran up the stairs laughing like an idiot.

That was the best news I heard all day and continued reading my book. The only down side is time moved even slower for me at that point. I knew my brother was in over his balloon of a head, but I knew Zim wouldn't seriously hurt him in the public school. I was, however, looking forward to the drama and entertainment Dib was going to create.

As the weekend finally came to a close I readied myself for bed and dozed off my heart palpitating in excitement that starting tomorrow I was either going to have a new friend or an old punching bag back, either way school was going to get interesting again.

I woke up before my alarm even went off, and started my normal ritual. I knocked on Dibs door to make sure he was still alive, only to find his room vacant one moron. He wasn't downstairs either but another note on the fridge stated, "Gaz, went to school was too excited to wait see you there." I sighed and made myself a bagel and headed out. I was also a little excited to see what would happen today.

As classes filled up waiting for classes to start, I could hear the familiar chit chat of students. Apparently an old classmate was joining my homeroom today. I had a good feeling as to who that would be. The first bell rang and Ms. Smith spoke about a new student in the homeroom today. "Zim you can come in now." She smiled, I smiled, and Zim goose-stepped in.

 **A.N.** _we all know who it is, continuing on to the next chapter. Please review._


	11. Chapter 11

A.N. _Wow didn't realize how short that last chapter was. No one can say I dragged it out, Anyways onto ZIMs plan._

 **ZIMs P.O.V.**

I marched into my homeroom as instructed by my first teacher after she called my name after waiting in the hallway. She seemed slightly overweight and abnormally cheery for someone stuck in this building all day. "Introduce yourself to the students." She smiled while rolling her arm out to the students looking at me funny. The new disguise, while seemingly the same, wasn't hard to mistake for being off. A quick look in the mirror telling me I was presentable I breathed in and spoke.

"Greeting fellow students, as you know by now, I am ZIM. I was sadly born with a rare skin condition that made my ears unexposed and my skin green. However, I am still a normal earth rat like yourselves, and only wish that after my days gone to better myself, we all get along fine. I will leave you alone as long as you leave me alone." I held my arms out and smiled while slightly bowing to present a peaceful student.

"Very good ZIM we welcome you to our class, right everybody?" an apathetic and lazy grunt of agreement mumbled from the class and I took an empty seat. I quickly spotted the purple haired earth female, and was thankful I was sitting across the room from her. Last thing I needed was for her to make threats at ZIM at a whispers range.

I sat and listened to the teacher rant and lecture on the tale of King Arthur, saying that my joining the class was a fine example on how anyone can change their life before they even knew they could. Eventually the bell rang and I went to my second class. Calculus, This class was too easy for me. Having impressed the teacher, Mr. Withers, I soon found myself bored to tears. Third was gym, and I easily out ran the other boys in the mile run. Then finally I heard the bell ring another time and it was time for lunch according to the schedule.

I walked to the cafeteria and found the food here was leaps and bounds ahead of the old prison food they served at the youthling school. Of course most food still smelled poisonous to me, but I learned two food I could handle, rice, being everywhere on this planet, and muffins, no doubt to Gir constantly making them and throwing a fit to make me eat them. Some other foods I could handle, but this was my safest options. I paid the food slave the monies I needed to eat then took my seat at an empty table.

Five years went by, but two things remained the same; I ate by myself, and Dib would try and prove I was an alien. The latter happening in three, two, one, just like I knew he would he burst through the door. I needed to make him come to me and sure enough, he marched right up to me smiling a proud smile.

"Did you come here to give up, Space boy?" He asked resting his hand on the table.

"I don't know what your talking about." I replied biting into my muffin. I needed to look like I was only enjoying my meal before hand.

"Everyone, this here is no boy, it's a space man here to enslave all of man kind and I'm going to prove it." He exclaimed, tackling me to the ground. I let him stand on my arms as he tried to rip off my "wig." All he grabbed was my scalp as the hologram twisted and contorted to the violent display of grabbing the Dib stink was doing to me. "Oh so now you've glued that pathetic wig on, huh? Well I know you wouldn't glue your contacts." He smiled crazily and tried ripping out on of my eyes, the "contact" staying in place. The pain was excruciating, but I knew school staff would intervene, and sure enough Dib was being dragged off me by a police officer. I could hear him screaming, that they were grabbing the wrong guy as they took him to the principals' office.

I stood up and dusted myself off, "Some people never grow up am I right?" I said out loud to the cafeteria and grabbed some Irken eye drops to sooth the burning sensation in my eyes. The students applauded for me, and then quickly went back to their meals. I resumed my meal in peace, having won the first battle in ages against Dib.

The Dib sibling walked past smiling at me. That was a rare sight, but I shrugged it off. Thinking my increased pulse was due to the euphoria of winning again.

The final class was my favorite, Earth History. The only place I could hope to learn some new information in this abysmal building. The teacher, Mr. Garcia, wasn't a disappointment either. His favorite things to lecture on were the many wars the earthlings fought amongst themselves. Alas, sadly the class ended as I just started learning about this Shaka Zulu warrior, as the class and therefore school day let out.

As I stepped out of the building I heard his voice. "So Zim, surprised to see me standing here?" The Dib stood behind me smiling smugly, "I bet you thought I would be expelled, Right?"

"Please Dib Stink if you were ever going to be expelled from this learning centre of you disgusting city, it would have happened long ago during the many messes you were blamed for. I assume your dad kept you in correct?"

"As a matter of fact yes, he did. I don't know what you did to better your old disguise, but it won't work for long I have you where I want to and you're going to confess here and now where you have been for the last five years."

"Fine earth monkey your right I will confess." I goaded him on I knew what was going to happen next. I waited as he excitedly grabbed as many students to hear my "revelation" and as soon as he felt ready he shoved a recorder device in my face, perfect. "As some of the more familiar faces I see here no doubt know I disappeared about five years ago. Well as you saw yourselves this person shoving the recorder in my face, would mercilessly torture me with accusations of being some extra terrestrial hell bent on enslaving you all. The repeated tortures of this day to day reality eventually landed me in a terminal ward psychiatric hospital, where I underwent horrible shock therapy and intense psychiatric treatment." Dib seeing where I was going with this tried pulling the recorder away with a horrified expression on his face. I just grabbed his hand and forced the recording to continue. "I have been sane for a few months now, loathing the inevitable reunion with, as you all saw during lunch, my antagonist." Pulling the papers I needed out of my PAK I showed them to the students who were looking at Dib with disdain. They were official psyche ward papers detailing the events of my ruse, oh the joy that had filled me as the all shot looks of malice upon Dibs presence. "These papers back my story, and if anyone question their validity, the doctor is right there with his name and number and hospital. I only ask for peace, but the Dib refuses to leave me be. I look to you fellow students for support as I continue to face this part of my life. Thank you."

Dib looked at me with fear growing in his eyes. He ran away as the student body, which had grown since my speech began, shot words I never even heard before at the new monster of this high school. I walked home knowing it wasn't the end today, and found Dib waiting in an alley way close to my base.

"Quite the elaborate story you strung today. You certainly made me a pariah at school, but it ends now. Fight me ZIM if I win you unravel the lies and slander you spread about me today. I smiled at the pitiful human who took a weak pose and charged at me.

In a few moves I grabbed his arm flipped him over and stuck my boot to his throat. "Dib monkey, you cannot beat me. I waited five years to beat you after the monstrosities I endured because of you." I reached into his pocket and turned off the recorder I knew he would be using against me. As I switched it off his eyes grew in fury and fear, "For five years I have trained myself to the very core this defect is the second most powerful living thing on this planet. You cannot beat the all mighty ZIM!" I cackled in his face.

I let him go and turned around, letting my arrogance get the better of me, Dib pulled out a police baton and was about to strike me from behind when I heard his sisters voice. "Dib you have no one to blame but yourself. You made yourself look like a villain today, and they only bought his story because of what you did. If ZIM went back and confessed it all lies, students would doubt you more and more, and now you use a dirty tactic against an unarmed opponent. That is low even for you."

I spun around halfway through that and saw she had grabbed him by the wrist and disarmed him quicker than he could register what happened. He got up, dusted himself off and ran home. I looked at Gaz and only said thanked her, my heart beat rising again.

 **A.N.** _Zim got mean there didn't he? This is a ZAGR fanfic, but I plan on Dib and Zim at least making peace with each other so please don't hate it yet ~_


	12. Chapter 12

**Gaz P.O.V.**

Ms. Smith called in Zim, and my brother was right he was taller. Somehow in the past few weeks he had grown taller, by about 5-6 inches. He gave his lame excuse for his appearance and sat down. Our eyes met and I restrained myself from smiling at him. Something was happening inside of me. I should have hated this little ball of maniacal evil, but I was having a lot of fun torturing him. He seemed happy that he had to sit across from me, which was fine according to me; I was planning on ignoring him for the remainder of the day.

As the teacher began her usual rant on King Arthur, It was her favorite story and we all could recite it by the time first term ended, I noticed Zim was zoning out staring at the teacher with his cheek resting on his hand. I started going off into my own world, call me crazy, but I wanted to try out his training grounds and fire off a couple of his guns. The weirdest part of my fantasy wasn't that I was enjoying thinking of spending time with Zim, but was thinking of fighting him on equal levels to me. The bell soon broke the daydream I was having, and I briskly walked off to gym class.

Gym wasn't my strong suite, but only because I never cared to exert myself for no real benefits, so I jogged the weekly mundane Monday mile, coming in near last. All you had to do was participate and I wasn't about to go above and beyond for some guy with a whistle. Soon after I was changing back into my school cloths and applying deodorant when the next bell rang, I was to go to art next.

I took it as a way to draw some stuff from my favorite books and games, and I became better at drawing little piggy's, so I wanted to show off my love of Vampire Piggy Hunter. This class was one of the few I had a passion for, and it showed as the teacher, a hippy who referred to herself as Daphodil, (a pun on the flower and her name) never gave me anything less than an A on all of my assignments. Then my peace was alienated for the roar of students headed off to lunch.

I walked slowly to the cafeteria, I packed my own lunch so I wasn't after the poor excuse for pizza this school served. When I walked in I could hear the words of my idiot brother, "it's a space man here to enslave all of man kind and I'm going to prove it." Dib was exclaiming, I merely slapped my forehead and got a front row seat to make sure Zim did no real damage to my sibling, and vise versa. I was impressed as Zim showed real restraint when Dib tackled him to the ground and tried ripping off his wig then contacts. What I was even more impressed with was his disguise never even budged as from the out side all it looked like was an antagonizing assault.

I was about to step in and stop it when campus police dragged him out, despite his protests of getting the wrong kid, Zim stood up and played another card, "Some people never grow up, am I right?" he said dropping eye drops in place. I really was impressed at the level of self control he was displaying; he certainly learned how to twist people's views to misdirect the real villain in the school. Dib getting in trouble would hopefully teach him a lesson, and as Zim looked at me a cracked a small smile in his direction and went to an empty table and ate my lunch. Those were always rare, and Zim knew it I even saw him blush a brighter shade of green across his face.

After lunch I went to chemistry and sat as I learned about the many elements of this world. I really only took the class because I heard we could like stuff on fire, but all experiments such as that were done by the teacher himself. So I sat and listened to him, it was the only class I could get a B in because I just got so bored of listening to math figures all day. Thankfully the final bell rang, and I was on my way out, when I couldn't believe my brother was shoving a recorder in Zims face, apparently not learning his lesson only a few hours ago.

What I heard was baffling, Zim was convincing the crowd the constant accusations from Dib landed him into a psychiatric hospital. He even had papers proving it; I could hear a few nearby students calling my brother scathing words. Zim knew what he was doing and I needed to stop it soon. It was hard as the students applauded at something Zim said, and I could see the scythe like hair of my brother running off. As the crowd dissipated I moved out of sight while I watched Zim walk off towards his base. I soon saw that was the same way Dib ran, and I couldn't believe he was going to go for the hat trick of stupid stunts.

I soon saw Zim being pulled into an alleyway and I got close hoping it wasn't my brother, of course it was. Though this time, Zim had his foot in Dibs throat and his arm bore against his leg. Zim soon let go and Dib pulled out a police baton and was about to strike Zim a dirty blow. I needed to act then, and before Zim could see me as he walked away eyes shut with pride I grabbed Dibs wrist and stared at him one eye open to show him I was serious, "Dib you have no one to blame but yourself. You made yourself look like a villain today, and they only bought his story because of what you did. If ZIM went back and confessed it all lies, students would doubt you more and more, and now you use a dirty tactic against an unarmed opponent. That is low even for you." I had to stop him from hurting Zim, with two ways it could go I needed to fizzle both out, either Dib does too much damage and makes himself look worse or he does to little and Zim destroys my brother even worse, though force and social warfare.

I kicked his leg the chopped his shoulder dropping him to the ground. He got up and ran away I could only hope he went home. I looked at Zim and saw he was turning the weird shade of green again. "Be at your base tonight at 8. You crossed quite a few lines and we need to talk. For now I need to go see my brother." I ran off as Zim stood there staring at me.

 **A.N.** _do you think that the siblings can put differences aside?_


	13. Chapter 13

I walked into the house too see dad sitting on the porch drinking some coffee. I smiled and gave him a hug. "How was school today Gaz?" He asked his voice booming like it would whenever he was thinking of something to tinker with next.

"It was better for me than Dib." I responded honestly, "Zim came back and he immediately let five years of crazy out at lunch then right after school." Dad would have heard about the first but the second he better hear now instead of word of mouth around town. I left out the alleyway incident, feeling dad didn't need to know that, and let him know I wanted to talk to Dib.

"Certainly," his voice had come down to a normal speech pattern for once; something we all knew meant his was of expressing his worry. "Let him know if he wants to stay home for a bit while this blows over he can come to my lab and help out." I hugged him again; He wasn't always around, but was when he needed to be.

I walked up the stairs to hear muffled screams of anger come from Dibs room. I knocked and the door ominously crept open to reveal my brother looking at the ceiling, "How can he treat me like this? He up and leaves when I felt, maybe, we could have made allies and when he returns he turns the school against me in one afternoon. Yeah, none of the students liked me, but never hated me to this degree." He was lost in his own thoughts as I walked in sitting on the chair waiting for him to stop.

"What I saw today was a boy trying to rip the eye out of the new kid today at lunch." He snapped to me as I spoke, "Dib, Zim has improved everything about himself since those days with Miss Bitters and you. You were completely out of control. You made it easy for the kids to believe his story. I wish you would think things through more." I waited for an answer.

"Gaz look at him! He is the alien and you know it. How can you let him destroy your brother like this?" Tears forming in his eyes, "I needed him and he left me, we may have tried to kill each other, but that week I spent away destroyed us both, then as we start a weird sick friendship of killing each other again he leaves."

I walked up and slapped him, "Dib listen to yourself you want to be his friend yet talk of destroying him. I know it's a grey area for you, but I'm not sure if he even wants to destroy this planet, but if I was him I would be ready to break the planet in half if someone wouldn't let me eat lunch without ripping my eye out. Look I will go talk to Zim, what I want you to do is lay low for a little bit. Go spend time with dad this week at his lab; he said he will excuse your absence. Zim and I will kill the animosity He cultivated for you." Before he could udder the question as to how I knew he was going to do as I say, "He owes me a favor, ok. I'm off don't do anything stupid and just relax this will blow over in one week I assure you."

He dried his tears and thanked me, "I think I'll go talk to dad for a while, see you later." I walked out the front door stopping in my room fist to grab a jacket and headed out. I saw dad and Dib talking and laughing at some of the old stories they had between them, I smiled remember that through darkest times I had my dad, and he's all I needed.

I walked to the house concealing Zims' base, and I just let myself in this time. Gir was watching TV and I just patted his head and sat down next to him. A small part of me admired the plan Zim implemented against my brother, if he used it on anyone else I would have called it brilliant, but this was not what I meant when I told him to come up with a background in two weeks. "Was this all my fault, if I waited the two months could it have been avoided?" I asked myself. Hindsight was always 20/20 they said, so all I could do is drive the storm away now that it was here.

Zim soon arose from garbage can in the kitchen and walked into the living room and saw me sitting on the couch with his little robot laying his head on my lap smiling. "How did you get in here?" I pointed to the open door for my response, "I see. You could have at least knocked." He closed the door, and I stood up eyeing him. "Earth females confuse me, you tell Zim to come up with a background for my disappearance then when it doesn't convenience you, you get huffy." He stared me down hands on his hips.

"Look Zim, what you did was genius and all, but do you really understand what you did today?"

"Of course I do. I made it so the Dib stink would leave me alone for the rest of this arrangement me and you made. Zim needs no one constantly badgering him about some plans I haven't even made yet." His voice was calm, and he made good points, but I wasn't going to stand for it.

"Your plan worked too well. He may never go to school again because of you."

"Now you complain about the efficiency of my work? What does Zim have to do to please you?" he asked one antenna rose quizzically.

I grabbed both of them and got in his face, through gritted teeth I said, "What would please me right now is a time machine so I could kill you a month and a half ago, but since I don't have one were going to fix what you did, understand?" His face turning that shade of green again, he nodded with a weird smile on his face. "Good." I responded with a show of force I pushed him down and sat on the couch.

"Wait you won't leave to let Zim come up with another plan?" he asked staring at me.

"Considering you last great plan ended with us here in the first place? No. Not going to happen."

"Fine whatever suits you. Zim will simply use the contingency plan I had." Wait did I hear that right he already had plans? I needed to hear this. "Zim will show a sign of peace and forgiveness, all you have to do is get Dib to "admit" mistakes were made we shake hands and we stay away from each other. Does it sound like a good plan to you?"

"Actually Yes, Yes it does." I was impressed, "If this was a part of your plan why didn't you tell him in the alley?" I inquired.

"Simple, the damage was done and that male sibling of yours was too crazy to listen to reason." Sounded like a good point.

"When did you start thinking ahead like that?" This new Zim was improving quicker than I already knew of.

"Shortly after you kicked my chin." He said smirking rubbing the spot I kicked. "Do you want to leave now?" he asked after a few seconds. I don't know why but it made me made to feel like he was trying to get rid of me.

"Why is it robot family night?" I was really upset that the alien, who owed his life to me, was ungrateful, "Or would it be a travesty to hang out with an Earthling like me?" I spat the words at him.

"Not at all, the robot parents aren't anywhere good enough company for Zim, I just thought you would want to return to your happy family unit."

I stood up, "Zim when I beat you, you had the loneliest look in your eyes, later that night I noticed the similar look in my own eyes. My dad isn't always there, but when he is it's when it counts, and Dib is usually doing something I have no interest in. At home it's just me my GS2 and pizza. I just wanted a friend. I thought the lonely alien could understand that." I walked past hitting his shoulder as I passed and marched home.

I reached home and saw Dib, I explained the plan to him and told him to continue to lay low for a while, and went upstairs and for the first time since being a baby I quietly cried to myself.

 **A.N.** _too me Gaz is a strong character, but she would be super human if I didn't give her at least one moment of weakness, that, hopefully, is as ooc as I get._


	14. Chapter 14

**A.N.** _Can Zim repair dibs life and earn a friend?_

 **ZIMs P.O.V.**

I the amazing ZIM couldn't believe what he heard, the Gaz human wanted to be friends with ZIM? I couldn't blame her, I was the superior being on this mud hole, but why would she want to be friends with me? She literally had an entire planet of her own kind to bond with; wouldn't she prefer being friends with the sniveling earth worms that inhabited the planet surface? I had to admit though, I didn't hate her company, but every time I looked at her I could only see that pizza night those five years ago. She had something more than friends; she had a functioning, even if a little disaccorded, family unit.

I am a proud Irken Invader! We don't need emotions or friends! "Or is that another one of the lies we were told?" We need not sleep! "Invader Laarg gets to sleep on the universes most comfortable couch on Vort." No real invader deals in emotions, "We have seen invaders laugh, cry, scream in fear, run in anticipation and be proud of their heritage. Those aren't emotions?" Friends are for the weak. "Tallest Red and Purple are friends. They bicker as friends do, but never seem to hate each others company. They are the first co rulers or Irk in centuries, are they weak?"

I slammed my head against a nightstand, these voices would not stop. They vexed my mind, and I could never argue them. Finally the voice in my head said asked on last question, "Why haven't we taken over earth yet? We have used an entire other planet against the surface, we have convinced the president of this country to use a nuclear powered earth shaking device, we have saved it twice for the "good of the mission" yet no matter how many times we come close we never seem to take over. We never get found out so we have had time to learn from our mistakes. Why haven't we enslaved the human race?"

"Silence voices of ambiguous origins. We shall rule this world whether you doubt the mission or not."

"I don't doubt the mission; we both know it's fraudulent as a defect we were exiled here. We used our own arrogance as a shield to the incredibly obvious truth, what I doubt is your motive for attempting to rule this world. If a real invader needs no one and no friends why does ZIM have to prove himself to people who couldn't care less about him?"

I slammed my head repeatedly until I couldn't hear the annoying voices anymore. I looked at Gir who was balled up in the corner watching this show of insanity. "Master when I do that it looks fun, when you do that it scares me." I smiled and patted his head telling him there wasn't anything to fear. I proceeded to take the little robot out for a while.

"Gir, I have a stressful week ahead of me why don't you show me those clubs you go to when I'm not home." The little robot scurried off excitedly in his doggy outfit, I needed to exert some built up energy this way seemed more fun than training tonight.

After a few hours I was sitting at a bar, drinking some classic poop in a glass. Gir was dancing like mad on the dance floor when I decided it was time to get ready for class. "Gir lets be off." I said giving some monies to the drink tender behind the elongated table. He put up a resistance until I let something about breakfast burritos slip from my mouth. Next thing I know, I'm being dragged by my heels to 24 hour burrito shed by Gir pulling me on his leash.

I ordered two burritos and we were walking towards my new school. I was able to stomach about half of it before I felt sick and gave Gir the rest. "Master, you being so kind to me, I need to hug you!" he latched onto my head, and while I was normally annoyed by this act of affection he showed, I found it strangely warm and petted him like a normal earth pig would his pet.

"Head back to base Gir I will be home after school today, if your good maybe I will pick up a new movie for you to watch." He smiled and ran off with each foot squeaking as he ran back to the base. "I wonder how far he will get before he forgets what I said?" I wondered out loud.

The time was 7:15 and classes would start soon, I needed to get to my physics class on this "B day" as the schedule called it. It would appear for the first four days of the week I would alternate between A and B days then on Friday each student would work in some part of the school, unless they were a senior they had internships or college prep classes to go to instead. Physics, computer science and financial literacy were my three classes before lunch these days, and oh my Tall were they excruciatingly dull. My physics teacher knew nothing past the earth Newton's laws; Computer science was essentially the basics of how to use a computer any moron would already know, and financial literacy all we apparently did was watch some guy up on a stage talk about money. Lunch finally made it, much to my sweet relief and I went to the cafeteria.

Some students started coming up to me asking how I was feeling after yesterdays' battery against my being. I decided to use their pity to my advantage, and asked them to get everyone they knew who was what happened to my table so I cold tell them a few things, and they happily did as I asked. Some earthling could be so easy to command; maybe asking should have been my first choice. Soon enough I had a decent audience and stood ready to make up some convoluted speech up on the spot.

"Yesterday I know you all saw me being assaulted by that Dib monkey from my past," as I said that some people cheered some support for me as if they were friends, "Anyways while its true I spent time in a mental hospital because of him, I have returned to this school to face him and forgive him. The anger blinded me to his problems, and I would appreciate your silent, passive support while I make peace with my past antagonist. I thank you, but if all goes well, I would like this whole thing to fade from the recesses of your mind and leave everyone involved alone." Some looked at me confused, but some started calling me brave and clapping for me then a few more until the whole cafeteria was clapping for me. While this was exactly what I would have wanted I merely agreed with them then snapped back, "Now be gone with you all I'm trying to eat in peace!" I bellowed like my old insane self pointing away from me. As they all dissipated with puzzled looks on their faces I sat down and started eating the cupcake I picked out from the cafeteria.

As I finished I felt someone pulling me away out of the cafeteria and into the school yard right by the food centre of the building. Gaz was the one who took me from my food and was looking scary serious at me. "Nice speech, but don't think your out of the woods yet."

"One more question; why are we always doing as this earth girl says if we don't want to be friends with her?" the voice got annoying lately.

 **A.N.** _The voices, is it part of his insanity or something more?_


	15. Chapter 15

**A.N.** _Zim is hearing voices and Gaz is mad at him for being an ass? This still sound about right to me, but I would love to hear your thoughts so far._

 **ZIM P.O.V.**

She was obviously mad at me, and I couldn't blame her. "So, you seem to have done a good job getting people of Dibs back about your little story, I bet you think your favor is done now right?" she glared at me, "Well it's not. Me and you are going to have to start spending some time together so I can make sure you don't come up with asinine plans like that again. With Dib working at the labs this week I have nothing to do so I'm going to come hang out with you and were going to play some video games or something, and then you will walk me to my house and be thankful I don't rip off the antennae off you head. See you at 4 tonight."

She walked off not letting me get in any objections in, which was fine I didn't understand her desire to befriend me, but I could at least try for her sake as well as my own. "Do you think were starting to like it here now?" asked the voice in my head. Nonsense, this planet has just . . . too much culture and variables . . . and if I don't experience them all I'm not doing my mission. I wonder why these noises and conversations kept rattling on in my head, but I passed it off as a symptom of my PAK malfunctioning. I will have to diagnose it later.

The last class for the day started off easily enough. Ceramics were a tradition with some of the cultures I experienced in my travels before returning, and I impressed my teacher with my masterful manipulation of the spin table and clay. The class soon ended and I needed to get home and make sure the house would be in order for my visitor later tonight.

 **Gaz P.O.V.**

I walked away from Zim before his mouth got him into any more trouble. I couldn't believe I shed tears for him, until I came to the conclusion; I really did want Zim to be my friend. I couldn't bond with the humans of this world because I always felt like they were judging me for not being like them, with Zim however even if he did judge me, he was so willing to go underneath my thumb that it was almost laughable. He wouldn't try to hold me to a different standard than what I was, he was already accepting of me.

I could out fly, outshoot, and outfight him any day of the week, so hopefully he saw me as more or less a unique earthling. I did notice he used the words; pig stink and vile a lot less when calling out my name. It usually was Little Gaz or just Dib sister. As my creative writing got let out for the day I headed home to get ready to spend some time with Zim.

I picked out some blue jeans and a black t-shirt with a skull on it, quickly showered and was out the door ready to go have a night with what I was making my friend, invader style, whether he liked it or not.

Soon I was in front of the house with the lawn gnomes and knocked on the door. The little green dog answered the door, and when he saw me he looked disappointed. "You're here to monopolize my master aren't you?" the little dog ran screaming into the house, eventually running around in circles until he just dropped and fell asleep. Zim soon arose from the garbage can seeing the little dog asleep he just sat up on the couch.

"Is he going to be alright?" I asked walking in taking off my coat.

"Hmmm, oh him. Yeah he does that whenever he thinks he will get a laugh out of it." I think that's how most crazy people operate in fact like all their antics are just too funny to keep to themselves. Well the non-criminally insane ones at least." I sat next to him on the couch and realized he was just as bad as having company as I was at being company. 

"Hey, you did a good job getting people off my brothers back this morning, its just a shame he wont be by until next week to see it." he looked at me confused.

"Are you complaining about the speed and efficiency the greatest invader Zim has shown to you yet again?" I couldn't help, but chuckle at that. "I have a question for you however earth female."

I got annoyed with the nickname, "Call me Gaz or don't call me anything."

"Fine, Gaz. Why do you want to be friends with me anyways." He looked confused. "You have an entire planet full of your own kind to bond with and you choose the enemy of your brother, nay the enemy of your whole race?"

Honestly he made good points but still, "Most of this planet is just filled with complacent morons who do nothing but go after the next big thing. You see an ad for the new Iphone making fun of 1984 by claiming it will break the mold and create creativity, and then you see people lined up like zombies to acquire it. I'm not Goth, emo or even scene, but I like dressing up in all black. Yet the social class seems to try and label me. I picked you because you seem to know what its like having an entire group of people hating you for just being you."

"The Irkens don't hate Zim," He exclaimed, "They love me I'm such a good solider to armada." He was stammering for words by that point.

"I was talking about Earth. Even though humans don't see through your minimal disguise they feel they can talk about you and label you a freak of some sort. Yet every day you went to school and fought to blend in despite your appearance. I admire the self confidence." 

"I see." Nodding as if to understand, "Well I promised Gir this for being good, but I don't see why we cant play it first." He held out a new video game the Vampire Piggy Hunter Swine Flu edition. This game was said to not only be well designed and written, but insanely controversial, so naturally I wanted to get my hands on it.

We played for hours as he played support and I played lead attack, I knew the controls better than him, and he would gloat as he did something right for us in the game. For the first time in a long time I was actually not disgusted by the presence of another's being.

I actually passed out at his base and woke up around three in the morning. I figured no dad and Dib home that I could claim it was safer at a friends house and went back to sleep on the sofa, noticing someone had laid out a blanket and pillow, and Gir was snoozing at my feet. Now this, I could get used too.

 **A.N.** _as I wrote this I struggled to find a way to make this seem more of a natural occurrence between these two. How am I doing?_


	16. Chapter 16

**A.N.** _I am having trouble getting this part down; a plan is forming in my mind to get these two crazies together._

 **ZIMs P.O.V.**

I noticed her dawdling off for a while before she actually passed out on my sofa. Her hair looked nice as it partially obscured her face. Her breathing was soft and even, and for once I could see no wrinkle on her brow from frustration or anything. I admired her features in bliss as I saved the game. I knew she would hunt me down if I didn't keep the progress she had obtained.

I never had anyone sleep over at my house before, and I didn't despise it the way I had always thought I would. "It's a risk having her here you know?" The voice was back, "Hanging out is one thing but she has shown vulnerability to you. Your made to be her enemy yet your admiring her face? What kind of Irken warrior feels bliss being in such proximity to the enemy?"

"Is she really ZIMs enemy? She seems just as alone as I am, cant she be an exception to the collective odor of this race?" I was arguing the voice this time.

"You know the only way to spare her is kill her now before she knows the pain of

the armada you want to bring here." The voice was different now. It never seemed to be more than a whisper, and its words were soft and soothing, but it wanted me to hurt someone I was starting to like. 

"No, she is fine. She is a strong person, and I will not let a friend be hurt, if Skoodge can have friends so can I." I was not going to let the voice win this round.

"Don't make promises you can't keep, if your Tallests show up tomorrow and demand a slave, will you hide her from your great leaders?" The most infuriating thing the voice did was play on my loyalty to the Irken Empire when arguing with me. "Invaders don't feel any remorse or any kind of attachments to their infiltration targets."

"What if I don't want to invade anymore? I want to be here for my new friend." I was going mad against this voices barrage of questions.

"ZIM, I want us to be happy, but this Earth female's life could endanger the mission. Do you really want to let down your all knowing all loving leaders? They love us don't they? Why would you want to forgo all of them for one earth child?" The voice was still soft as ever, but its words were just as painful.

"Gir, fetch the female a blanket and pillow and keep an eye on her. I will be in the lab running some tests on my PAK." I needed to rid myself of this voice.

"Sir," he said saluting me, "I will watch the mistress while you study in the lab." That was odd; Gir could obey me that was true, but never so dutifully. I nodded an acknowledgment and an elevator appeared at my feet down taking me down to the lab.

"It wont work ZIM, I'm something more powerful than the programming of the machinery on you back. I have always been there and I have fought it for so long trying to get through to you." The voice was vague and cryptic again. "I will leave you be for now, but you will never be rid of me. Prove to me your going to be a safe thing for that girl and maybe you can destroy me."

"Computer, run a diagnoses on my PAK and check for any hardware or software problems." Wires soon came down and attached into my PAK, "Also teach ZIM how to make these "Waffles" humans seem so found of."

"Running PAK check, 137 references found for WAFFLES!" the computer boomed at me, it was going to be a long night while I fixed myself and learned how to make waffles that wont cause Gaz to vomit.

Hours later I heard the Gaz waking up and yawning. She came into the kitchen where I was just finishing up making some waffles and was placing some fresh fried and chopped bacon on it, I heard she liked it on pizzas so why not a waffle. Gir came in smiling until he realized what I had done, "Master, why are you making waffles? Are you dying or sick?" he actually sounded worried.

"No Gir, but I, the amazing ZIM, excels at everything including being the galaxies best host for visitors." I said chuckling shaking my head. I placed them on the table and Gaz opened her eyes wide like she saw a ghost. I was worried she didn't like the display, but was dumb founded when she spoke."

"This all looks amazing, and no one has cooked me a thing that didn't require a check at the end in ages. When did you learn to do this?" she asked.

"Irkens don't sleep all that often so while you were sleeping I downloaded some info into my PAK last night. Then it was a simple matter of practicing a few times." What I didn't tell her was it was hours of practicing until I found we actually had an appliance to make the shape of the waffle. I clearly didn't cook a lot.

She thanked me, and started eating her face lighting up as she ate my waffles, and Gir seemed to go mad as he was throwing a tantrum in the living room. I asked Gir to try some and after coaxing him for a while like one would do to a little brother, he tried it and claimed it was better than his.

Even though I rarely at his food I think he had some pride of being the cook of the base, so I stuck a deal. "Well if you want to out do me why not make some tacos tonight." His face lit up as he cheered in his chair. I was not going to enjoy dinner tonight, but the little robot had helped me out so much these last years that I felt compelled to give him little mercy moments every now and then.

"So can I assume I will be having some of those tacos tonight as well?" she asked drinking a glass of milk down in the process. I smiled at her and let her know if she ever wanted to eat over just come in and help Gir cook it. It would work out for me, since being a human she would be more likely to try out Girs cooking and I wouldn't get slapped in the face with food for not wanting to go through a vomit bucket.

Soon the human ritual was complete and we ventured off to school. We took our designated seats in homeroom, and I soon got lost in my own thoughts.

A few hours previous I was in the lab, "PAK inspection complete! All systems nominal, Hardware functioning perfectly, and no anomalies in the software!" the computer boomed in its over dramatic voice. If nothing was wrong with my PAK where was this voice coming from? It knew me so well and could counter every single argument I was throwing at it.

Back in class I never stopped thinking about it. I made waffles while thinking about it, I studied contemplating the meaning behind the implications, When lunch I sat with my friend and put on fake smiles and listened to her complain about my house not having a shower, all while wondering how I could cleanse myself of these voices.

I decided I needed to see someone who was an expert at talking to themselves. I left school early, using an excuse of not feeling to well and needed to go home and rest, and walked to Membrane Laboratories. I was stopped by a security guard holding en electrified bow staff, and I simply explained I needed to see the Dib. I guess the Dib monkey ranks low even here, for after that it was a simple walk to the main laboratory where I found him no one bothering me with redundant questions.

He was sitting up on a stool half asleep as some old video played on a projector. "So this is what you do when not at skool huh?" I asked him a now startled Dib. "I was hoping maybe you were in here blowing yourself up or something."

"What do you want ZIM?" he asked realizing I was no threat.

"Believe it or not we have a common ailment, and you seem to be more adjusted to it than I."

 **A.N.** _So remember how I said this was going to get dark? This has a teen rating for more than fantasy violence. This part of the story I have been planning and wasn't sure how to put it to words until now._


	17. Chapter 17

**A.N.** _This next chapter deals with something I have attempted, and please if you or someone you know suffers like this seek help. I have nearly done it 5 times at present due to my own demons; please don't do anything like what ZIM will do at the end of this chapter._

 **Gas P.O.V.**

For the next week I was having a blast hanging out with Zim. Me and him cleared the game in two days, and after that he showed me his training grounds. We went to the movies and had pizza, we were growing as good friends, and I could see another intelligent entity. Those five years he was gone did something to him that seemed to make him more mature and cynical, and the short time we were spending seemed to make him soften up a bit. Not to sound like a bragger, but I could probably claim I was saving the world if I could convince him to live here in peace.

The week soon ended as Friday came, I was at the library and Zim was assigned the school store. I would go over a few times and poke fun at him since he had nothing to do. He always seemed to lighten up at my presence and seemed a lot happier than usual lately. He was filled with an energy that I could never see before, and how I enjoyed that we two "freaks of the school" could hang out and not worry about the outside kids who would make fun of us as though we were dating. The idea didn't seem that abnormal to me, but I don't think Zim I capable of those kinds of affections and I certainly was too inexperienced to know if I was capable.

Friday night I was hanging out with him and I convinced him to take me for a spin in the space ship he had parked in his attic. Something was off and I couldn't quite make out what it was. His smile seemed a bit jagged and unpleasant. I brushed it off as a cultural difference when he started on about Gir, "He has taken quite the liking to you Gaz. What do you think of him?"

"He can be a handful, but he never seems to be purposefully annoying he just doesn't know any better, plus he makes a great guard dog while I slept over Tuesday night." He nodded and soon we were headed back to base. He pulled out a sack from behind the couch in his living room. Handing it to me I inspected the contents. It was filled with every handheld game and consol. I was excited to try out a few old favorites I eyed after remembering my copies had been lost when Dib thought they were mind controlling tactics sent from Dracula. I never could understand his paranoia.

I hugged him and his body felt colder than normal. "Thank you Zim, you have been a great friend this past week or so." I meant it to, but what happened next was a bit unexpected. He grabbed me by the arm and tossed me out of the base. I turned around and glared at him, "What was that fore?" his eyes wouldn't meet mine as he replied.

I wont be at school Monday, I will be going somewhere where you wont be able to reach me, but I want you to know my base as of then will always be open to you, so please come play with Gir time to time." He closed the door and I couldn't believe what I was hearing. We had a deal, he was to be at school until I said he could leave, and I know I didn't give him the ok to leave yet. I took a deep breath and walked away. "Maybe he is just tired and needs rest, but I will be back tomorrow to chew his little green ass out." I thought to myself as I decided to play an old Tetris game from the sack of goodies.

When I got home I saw Dib sitting on the porch fidgeting. "Gaz there you are! Are you ok, how you are feeling?" he was ambushing me with all of these weird questions.

"Ok your acting weirder than normal, what happened?" I was getting into the zone at level 11 on Tetris and his voice better have something meaningful to say.

"I think Zim has gone off the deep end Gaz, I think he may hurt" I grabbed his collar and shoved him to a wall. I was pissed off that my own brother couldn't let a past go when I could see a great change in Zims' personality. He was still arrogant and self centered, but he seemed to enjoy my company and was growing fond of earth culture.

"Listen Dib he is my friend now, He has changed. He fixed what he did to you, and I think its time you put it all behind you." I seethed the words out of pure anger through my teeth.

"I know . . . he visited me Wednesday . . . at dads' lab." He said between breaths as my fist was on his throat. I dropped him needing to hear this.

"You better tell me something important and not an insane theory." I threatened as he straightened himself up and took in a deep breath.

"Wednesday I was looking at some old home videos dad had kept from out childhood when Zim came in. He was looking for me he claimed we had common ailment and he wanted my help. He was having these weird auditory hallucinations that weren't explained by his packs systems. He heard me talking to myself and thought I had the same problem. He explained that you and him had been bonding since you met him almost 2 months ago, thanks for telling me by the way." He trailed off and I shot him a fierce look, "Sorry back on topic, He was telling me how the voice was always questioning him no matter what he was doing for the benefit of Earth or the Irkens the voice never stopped asking questions."

"He was going mad in the lab Gaz, until he mumbled something to himself. I need to ask you, has he been acting strange at all? Sporadic mood swings? Giving things away?" I was out the door as soon as I realized Zim had given me an entire library of games that he clearly liked holding onto.

I ran as fast as my legs would go, not even feeling tired only scared. When I got to his house I noticed a tree that had never been there before, and attached to it was a little green dog with a leash trying to tear it off. "Mistress help me! Master is about to do something he can't undo and I don't want to lose him like this!" the little robot dog cried out, tugging at his leash. I ran over and snapped it off of his neck, and the little robot shot off the ground like a rocket braking down the door.

I ran in hearing Gir crying, "No master you can't do this now, not now!" I screamed into the kitchen and grabbed a knife. I ran back into the living room to where Zim was hanging by the neck from his ceiling wires.

"Gir help me get him down!" The robot jumped grabbed my arm and got me to the rope. With one fluid motion of the knife I severed the rope and Zim came down to the ground.

When his body hit I could hear him cry out in pain. That was a good sign. Gir let me go and I landed on my feet next to him. I removed the noose from his neck and he looked up at me his ruby eyes seemingly pale, "Gaz, Didn't I say not to come back until Monday?" he then passed out in my arms. I could feel a pulse so I knew he wasn't dead, but what he just attempted scared me worse than any nightmare I had seen and I couldn't handle it. I honest to god clutched Zim bawling into his forehead.

Dib showed up a few minutes after I managed to compose myself and looked at me holding Zim, "Is he, well you know."

"No, but when I am done with him he is going to wish he was." I said as cold as ice. No one made Gaz membrane terrified like that, and yet at the same time I was happy Dib managed to make me see the pieces before it was too late. Zim was alive, and I needed to make sure it stayed that way. "Gir, Fix the door. When Zim wakes up were not going to want him seeing his base in disarray." The little robot walked off and started working on the door.

 **A.N.** _5 attempts from my end from my first attempt at the age of 8. If you suffer from thoughts of suicide, please seek help. This was the hardest chapter I have written yet._


	18. Chapter 18

**A.N.** _Seriously, I can't stress this enough, not only is suicide a decision you can't take back if successful, the failures can do almost as much damage with the law and loved ones pain. Life can suck sometimes but you can always make it better. My own insanity coupled with my love of ZAGR pairing inspired this story, so I know the pain and pity stares you get if found out you failed. Do not let the soul suckers win. Back to Zim now._

 **ZIM P.O.V.**

My head was killing me. It felt like my skin was on fire. Was I in hell? No I could hear something. As my vision focused I saw Gaz standing over me crying onto me. Her tears were literally burning me. "Of course, the first friend I get and I make her cry." My vision fading again I passed back out.

"ZIM wake up." A voice was booming at me.

"Who dares order ZIM to do anything?" I screeched out looking for a body to match the voice.

"The only person who really has the authority to." A small Irken stepped out from the shadows, "Only ZIM can tell ZIM what ZIM shall do." He said with a smile. I was starring at the shorter version of myself.

"What is this?" I demanded an answer from the smaller me. "What's going on here?"

"Simple, a wake up call, I told you, you will never be able to get rid of me." So this was the source of all those voices. "ZIM we have spent our entire lives trying to prove our own superiority since we were smeets. No one acknowledged us; we were treated with horror and disdain, because we were born different. The very first thing we did was hug and declare our love for a cold lifeless machine, remember?" This was starting to get scary, but I watched as I danced around me.

"We were born with a strange virus, we could have more emotions than the other Irkens, but we all were given the same knowledge. We even claimed it to be false right after presented with it. The knowledge incorporated into out PAKs conflicted with out true emotions. The knowledge was greater so I was being suppressed for years after that. Our psyche went mad, with its very chemical make up being tampered with we went insane and developed an over insatiable love for destruction. We jumped at the chance to start fires and lay waste to anything, because it was the closest thing to the euphoria our brain was being deprived of." I could barely follow the logic of the little me, but I never once interrupted it.

"We were deemed defective and treated as an outcast, so our brain convinced us that anything beyond pride was a form of weakness and I got suppressed even more. You rose to an invader, despite committing great crimes against the people you sought the approval of. You killed two tallest by accident and grew up with RED and PURPLE, and even as Smeets they treated you like trash. When they got the Tallest position they patronized you, by making you sit in a "Special Circle" while operation impending Doom 1 started. Which led to you taking over a robot and starting a chain of events that landed you here on earth, and here your pride started slipping. With every outburst of anger your friend Dib started you let more of your true feeling show. You started treating Gir better than anyone in the Irken fleet would, maybe because he was a defect like you, and now you made a friend who actually sees you as something more than a moron space alien, and you just about shatter her heart." I was slouching ashamed of what the me was saying. I just wanting it to make its point and let me fade away into nothingness.

"I want us to live on and fight for these feeling we have, it's what has truly made us great invaders, not being an Irken, but being our true self. We are an insane maniacal alien who, despite being a defect, has proven himself to one other being. Lets go back and make things right with her, and then we can get some good vengeance against our true adversaries. Tallest RED and PURPLE will rue the day they thought they could banish ZIM, make a fool out of ZIM, and undermine the greatest Irken invader, me Invader Zim!" at some point the little me was gone and I found it was me who now ranting about revenge on the Tallest. I laughed to myself in my little void for a bit.

"Emotions can be countered by logic? So if I play my cards right I could use my very defective personality as the best weapon against the two Tallest who used Zim as their personal entertainment system." I had gone mad, I finally understood why Humans held it in high regards, "Love is a mental illness, but a pleasurable one." To quote an earth author Fran Lebowits.

Soon I felt the world around me crumble and I knew it was about time to wake up, I had to apologize to Gaz. I needed her as my friend still, I had a sibling character from Gir and even Dib showed me that an outcast could have friends. I could only hope I could repair the damage this stunt tonight had caused.

 **A.N.** _I really had no idea how this was going to turn out. I think it came out ok; this was my plan for the story. Gaz would save Zims' life the two realizing the need each other and continue on with attacking the armada. Let me know how you think its going. This is what his revelation was by the way, No matter how many times you're called a failure or a freak, being what you are and making the most of it can make you a deadly force to be reckoned with. ZIM now knows why he was insane and he is going to use that knowledge to burn some peoples houses down, maybe with a couple of lemons._


	19. Chapter 19

**A.N.** _Forgiveness is the key._

 **Gaz P.O.V.**

I watched Zims' face relax after a few minutes of being passed out. He looked so fragile now. I couldn't believe what I witnessed. The first friend I had and I couldn't see the signs he was going to do something like this. Occasionally he would jerk around as if in pain then relax again. As I watched the spectacle I started wondering if I was somehow the cause. I couldn't say for sure, but I couldn't stop thinking that. Had I been too mean to him this past month or so?

"Gaz, I can't believe I'm in Zims' base and he can't do anything about it," Dib was excitedly shouting while pulling out his camera. "It's like a dream." I couldn't believe how insensitive he was being. I was torn between letting him continue as payback for Zims story, but this was his house and my moron brother was ruining his privacy.

"Dib put that thing away and go home." I said dryly, "Can't you read the mood?"

He looked at me with disbelief, "But Gaz, he could still enslave us all, and this is a great opportunity to learn all I can. The only reason I told you he was doing something dangerous was his defenses would be all but gone." He said with a proud smile.

The anger seethed inside of me, I couldn't believe that my first friend just attempted suicide and my brother was only concerned with taking him down. "Besides since you saved him, I can't let my guard down. Honestly it would have been better for mankind had you let him hang like a piñata."

I was disgusted with his behavior and wondered how Zim usually got rid of him. "Without his voice command security system, his useless sidekick and himself unconscious . . ." he trailed off looking at Zim. "I'm fact its better you didn't save him, now I can learn more about him in dads lab." He approached with a sickening smile across his face. Dib was planning on taking him now? That was it, my rage built up inside like a volcano and its target was the large headed boy coming my way.

"Security!" I yelled out of habit, he froze for a second as the house came alive.

"Voice recognized, Gaz human, power up complete. What can I do for you mistress?" the house was alive? No the base had a central computer that obeyed Zim whenever he needed the help. Now it seemed Zim was leaving me everything he had even his own minions. I smiled as I stared down my brother who only grew paler with eye contact.

"Restrain the Dib stink at once, and destroy his camera." Wires shot down and did exactly as I commanded. I didn't even notice I was picking up on Zims voice mannerisms. I walked up to him slowly and got in his face. "My only friend just tried to kill himself, and you thought it would be a good idea to invade his privacy and take him to a lab? Tell me, if you knew I would try to save him why did you think this was a good idea?"

"I figured it would be too late to save him. Besides he is the enemy how can you possibly side with him?"

"House?" I asked out loud.

"Yes mistress." I could really get used to this.

"Find a room with some angry animal to keep the Dib in until I am ready to see him. If there isn't one can you make one please? I asked sweetly.

"Of course mistress," Dib went below the floor screaming. "What of my master Zim?" The computer asking lighting up the table we laid him down on.

"Keep him alive and well, when he wakes up he needs to answer a few questions." The door had repaired itself, and Gir came back running into my arms.

"Wanna play some games with me?" he asked in his high pitch squeal.

"No Gir we can't play," He looked at me sadly, "But when Zim wakes up we will all play together, sound good?" His smile returned and rolled around on the floor. One thing was for sure even if Dib never forgave me for what I was doing I didn't care; I had a crazy house to call home if I ever needed it.

I sat on the couch in awe of how much energy Gir could have. I was capable of moving quickly, but he never seemed to slow down, when Zim groaned and sat up on the table feeling around his neck. "Now it's time to put some scare in him if he ever does something like this again." I though to myself, "Gir come here lets play." I whispered my plan into what I though was his ear and he smiled and walked over to Zim with the saddest expression he could muster.

"Master you awake I'm so happy." He ran up to Zim crying uncontrollable, giving him the biggest hug he could muster. "Please don't go away again, I missed you."

"Yes, yes I'm back," he said obviously uncomfortable with how tight Gir was hugging him. "Now let you master go my spine doesn't like popping this way." He said in protest.

"Oh, you're not my master anymore, she is." He said pointing to me while I scowled at the Irken, "She promised me suck monkey to get me to obey her and hold you down." He said gripping even tighter on his slender form.

"Still think it was a good idea to trick me like that?" I let out a hiss at my words, "you're going to talk to me right here and now. First tell me why you thought dying is an answer to a question I don't even know exists. So Zim what is your story?"

"Gaz, my mission here is actually a punishment. I was responsible for "Operation impending doom 1" and when I escaped my real punishment begging for a chance to redeem myself they just sent me as far away as possible to stay away from "operation impending doom 2."

"Original name." I said, listening intently, something had changed in his behavior.

"Why need cute names when you can instill fear into those you cross? Anyways about five years ago I was abducted and put on trial in front of the tallest. The trial was not usually done and had they thought of it first I would have likely died, so when I was given the death penalty the brains absorbed my memories and went insane. I was alive through a fluke. When I had my computer analyze the shared memory from my PAK from the brains I realized I really was a reject."

"Okay? Is this going anywhere?"

"Zim is getting to that female." He said looking at me with sad eyes, "Shortly after I went around this globe and trained in some earth customs of martial arts and meditation. I learned more about the different cultures and came back to my base out of nostalgia. You found me months later and we entered this deal. I kept the words of "Failure, Freak and Defect" close to my mind, but they were cemented while I spent time with you."

"So I did have something to do with it." I thought to myself.

"I was alone, and I thought I could live that way, but I enjoyed being by your side, and I started hearing this voice in my head. We Irkens don't have a need for affection of comrades since invaders are trained to live solitarily on enemy planets, but I loved being around you, and it was those feelings that made me think of being a reject. It hurt knowing I was going to hurt you one day, so when the voice wouldn't let up and demanded I hurt you I needed to stop myself. I gave you video games to get out and left my base and Gir here for you to use however you chose."

"What made you a defect are your emotions?" I quizzed him.

"Yes, as soon as you saved me I had a meeting of sorts with the voice. We aren't two separate people, but one person split between logic and emotion. My PAK was to keep the normal Irken emotions under control, except a few choice ones like rage and pride, but I was born loving something. That love of a robotic arm grew in me and my PAK suppressed it until it became too strong to suppress. This attachment I have to you isn't as new as I thought, and since I realized I was the only Irken alive who would handle Gir so nicely, and yes I know it doesn't seem so, but you should see the others. Then I realized that I couldn't let you be hurt and I needed to stop myself."

He was more alone then I could ever imagine. On a planet where the only person who paid attention to him was the same kid who wanted to see him on a table cut open. I went into this trying to solve my own loneliness, but he needed a friend more than I did. No wonder he couldn't handle the stress if it's trained in him to be alone, yet doesn't want to be in his heart of hearts.

"However that has changed. While I will never really love this place like some humans, what I love is you and I wouldn't harm you for the galaxy or even my leaders. My PAK will need some tinkering to handle the new emotions better, but what I want is to be by your side no matter the odds of humans or irkens hating me for it. They don't matter and never should have."

"Gir let him go," I said knowing what I was doing next. As the little robot moved out of the way I slapped him hard enough to make him crash into his sink, "That is for trying to kill yourself." He looked at my a little confused, "I cant claim to understand your culture, but as far as I'm concerned emotions are not a defect, and while I suppress mine I have only just realized if you left me alone here, I would have been more hurt than I ever would have been able to handle."

I sat next to him and gave him a hug of my own, this was new to me, and he felt warm. I liked this new side of me, and it was reserved only for the Zim now.

 **A.N.** _so a little OOC I know, but it's hard to show a selfless love when it wasn't apart of the show and ideas didn't show until the cancellation._


	20. Chapter 20

**ZIM P.O.V.**

I held onto Gaz for quite some time that night. I could see the red in her eyes from tears she shed previously, and I couldn't put her through something like that again. This new feeling I had was quite warm and I enjoyed her weight as she leaned against me in my kitchen. What I was doing was forbidden among the irken race, but I was feeling less irken and more ZIM than ever before.

Sadly my mouth said something that broke the contact, "If your brother could see us now he would flip." She jolted up as if remembering something and called out to the computer.

"Is my brother still somewhere in the base?" she asked. Soon a monitor showed up with Dib being attacked by a monkey, something I hadn't seen in years. "ZIM, whatever my brother thinks about my friendship with you is irrelevant, I think I will let him spend the night in there and then he can beg you for forgiveness."

"Neat, I like that side of you." I said admiring how we have both locked him in cages with monkeys now. Then it hit me, "Does that mean you're staying over tonight?"

"Well unless you take back that I can be here whenever I want I would love to spend as many nights here with you as possible." She said walking to the living room sofa, "But you need to acquire a bed, even if you don't sleep I need something more comfortable to sleep on."

I couldn't help but smile at her beautiful confidence and attitude. "Well let's go out then." I said as she stood there with a mouth agape and skin turning red, "we should acquire you a bed just for Gaz tonight." her normal complexion had returned on the second part of my sentence.

We managed to find an earth store open at late hours, I was impressed how they seem to keep the sales slaves there at late hours so obediently, and found her a queen sized bed. Next we picked out purple sheets with a comforter with a certain vampire piggy hunter. We were in and out after handing the register drone some earth monies I've acquired through trading in earth minerals I've found through the volt cruiser scanner. Once everything was loaded onto the ship we made our way back to base.

I was amazed at what had transpired thus far into the night. I had hung myself feeling worse than ever before having these conflicting emotions for the enemy, but the same person who made me feel these once horrid feelings brought me back to my real self. I admired her beauty in my peripherals and smiled. She seemed to be thinking about something the entire way home and soon we were unloading into my houses attic.

"Computer can you make a room for Gaz in the lower parts of the base? Something where her bed and a couple of clothing storage units can fit?" I asked as we came down the elevator from the attic.

"Yes master." The computer obeyed me diligently. Soon we were assembling her bed as she yawned and eyes started getting heavier. She sat next to me and leaned on me as I did my part to get her bed in working order before she would fall asleep sitting like that.

Luckily Gir showed up and started screaming her awake, "Gazzy you gonna live here now?" he asked with his strained smile across his metallic face.

"No Gir, but I am going to be keeping on eye on ZIM to make sure he doesn't try to swing like that again." She said punching me in the arm. "Seriously though, you scared the hell out of me tonight." She said resting her face on her knees.

"ZIM apologizes; these feelings were meant to be out of my system at birth, so naturally we never underwent training on how to deal with them we usually just kill the infection before it spreads on Irk."

"I know, but what you said when you woke up made me happy, you know?" she was looking at me with those amber eyes burning into my ocular transplants. "When you said you loved me, even if that love is as a friend, it made me feel happy." She was getting quieter. Even if she was born into a society that romanticized such confusing emotions she was new at them as well.

"Gaz, too be honest I don't think it's only as a friend." I said as I finished laying her mattress on top of the frame, "For you I am willing to give up my planet, and as I've shown tonight, even my own life. Gaz I want you as my, what do the earth monkeys call it? Love Pig?" I looked at her feeling hot in the head and my heart racing once again.

She stood up and sat down on her new bed, "Well it's not what we normally call those kinds of relationships, and it's certainly not normal for me to agree to that kind of relationship with an alien from the stars." I said looking a little sad and sat next to her. She then wrapped her arms around me and said a few words I will never forget, "It's not normal, but it is mine and I love it."

I reciprocated the exchange of body heat with her and we both lay down. Neither one speaking or moving, just enjoying the feel of each others bodies against the other. Eventually she fell asleep and Gir came up smiling at me. "Oh all right just this once." I whispered to the robot, and he came and hugged both me and my new Love Pig and as he himself fell asleep at the foot of the bed my heart slowed down, my body relaxed and in the first time in what felt like years I closed my eyes and fell asleep in the arms of my purple haired lover.

 **A.N.** _so yeah, a little corny and maybe a bit rushed, but this was a hard chapter to write about. I haven't had something like this in a few years so my views on "Love" are a little rusty. Let me know what you think though maybe I'm just paranoid._


	21. Chapter 21

**A.N.** _Walks into room and trips on old papers. "hmmmm oh hey 'Zims' revelation' I remember this. I wrote it originally as a way to get my crush to understand my insanity and hope to get with her as well as deal with it myself. Why not read it for old times sake."_ _one reading later_ _"wow this is near trash I cant believe I was the one writing this, yeah I was on pain medicine during it but damn. I don't like that." looks at all my followers. "these people are nice enough to like this story they deserve better so I guess I'm going to finish this a little bit better now."_

Gaz POV

This feeling was something described only by bliss. My little rejects body heat against mine. His soft breathing reassuring me of a peaceful slumber. Even Gir pretending to be a puppy at our feet was endearing. The soft sounds of the base ticking by as it guarded us from so many threats the outside world could do to us. Well they were welcome to try, between my alien lovers destructive capabilities and my twisted mind, we could make anyone we wanted to pay dearly.

This was such a new sensation to me. I have been held before yes, by my father when I did something for science, when this idiot picked me up like an umbrella, yes I hated that and was about to doom the green child before Dib shifted my wrath to him instead, but this was different. I found myself in pure bliss in my alien lovers arms as he clutched onto me. I could feel his contended feelings as he slept next to me. He was taller than me so I found myself being able to rest my head on his shoulder as he softly breathed on my hair. This intimacy was nice. It wasn't sexual it couldn't be since neither him nor I could produce any such feelings. Plus Irkens don't have the "equipment" since they are all test tube babies, but this feeling was one out of pure emotional love and adoration.

I slid my head off his shoulder and rested it back into my new vampire piggy slayer pillow. So much had happened in the last few hours it was unbelievable. I went to so many places in Zims Voot cruiser, he then handed me a larg pile of games and kicked me out, then I realize what the signs all meant and soon found him hanging himself. The crack in my heart could have been heard if I wasn't already desperately trying to get him down. Then my brother tried to take Zim passed out in my arms from me. I locked him up and soon Zim on the table as I had Gir play a trick on him. Finding out about everything he has gone through I we made peace and were now sleeping in his base in my own room as lovers.

This feeling was nice, but I had to take care of a big headed annoyance. I slowly slid out of Zims embrace and walked as quietly as I could to the living room. "Computer are you there?"

"I am the base and the house so ummmm yeah I am here. What do you need mistress?" I smiled as I was addressed with respect without having to doom the party first.

"Bring me my brother, we need to have a talk." I was dreading this but it needed to be done. I may not like him but he is still my brother and he is going to have to learn how to support me as a sister. Not antagonize my first boyfriend. Soon I heard loud annoying screaming as a hole opened up spitting my brother out so fast he rolled until he hit a wall.

"Oh my head why does it always take the most damage?" he wondered out loud rubbing his cranium.

"Well it is oddly huge compared to your body I would say that's where your center of gravity is. Besides with so much head it's statistically impossible for it not to get hurt." I teased him smiling.

"Gaz? Whats going on I thought you would be the last one to throw me in a monkey room. Why are you so against me attacking Zim and why are you smiling. Because while I think its good for you to smile its inappropriate until he have his body on a dissection table. Come on, Gaz were a team remember?"

I raised an eyebrow in annoyance and intrigue. "I recall no such team-up, and besides Dib, I am with Zim." It was all I needed to say before all color left his face. "I don't mean in taking over this world I mean in a relationship with him, were dating now." I could almost see his heart stop in his chest as his eyes rolled back and he passed out. Sighing I picked him up, "If it wasn't for the fact you've spent some hours in an angry monkey cage I wouldn't be so easy on you." Placing him on the table I got a glass and filled it full of water. Sat it next to him and waited for the second man tonight to pass out to wake up. Ok, I waited like five seconds before I grabbed his nose and mouth and waited for his body to react.

"Ok I'm up now, please stop suffocating me." I smiled as I retracted my fingers and handed him a cup of water. "Thanks." he soon drank every drop of water in the glass and looked at me. "Why would you get with pure evil like that Gaz is this a phase or something?" His eyes were cold yet filled with hurt and concern.

"Well other than passing out, your taking it rather well." I said coyly. "I have doubts he is pure evil more like neutral evil. Doing what he is told without first thinking how he would feel in a reversed situation, Something what will stop from now on, Besides I found some things out about him this last night."

"A weakness?" he asked eyes wide.

"Yes."

"Ohhhh baby sis I knew you wouldn't give up on humanity now tell me!" he was yelling clearly assuming that I was going to help him and his stupid feud.

"No." His pupils constricted and he dropped his jaw.

"Why not?"

"You haven't earned that information. He is my boyfriend and I will be helping him out where he needs me to. Something I cant expect you to understand, but something I expect you to support as a brother." I was getting annoyed with how he wasn't catching on.

"Look, sis I know you think you might like him but I doubt he likes you back like you think he may like you like you like him."

"What? That had too many 'likes' in it to follow."

"Your young and he is a monster hell bent on taking over and enslaving us, he doesn't have emotions nor do you understand what love really is. I think your fooling yourself into thinking you like him or that is even capable of love in the first pla- er Gaz your crushing my neck." my hand was around his peculiarly small neck and I was not letting go of such a vice grip.

"Now listen here you, I know my feeling for Zim and sure his race isn't meant to feel such things in fact his PAK nearly drove him crazy because of it, but I know Zim can love and will be able to love me back. If you do not respect my decision, which is what saved this world by the way, I will open that cranial mansion open and shove it full of tacos and Gir. I will then strap you to a giant machine which will shake you every five minutes slowly driving that fragil mind even more insane. You will never know the joys of sanity nor the outside air if I, for one second, think your going to harm him. What I did to you for Bitey the Vampire will seem like a girl scout camp when I am finished with you." I loved seeing the fear in his eyes as my hair had seemed to catch fire and my eyes glowed with a sinister crimson that resembled Zims eyes. I let him go and stared him down with my left eye squinted open to know I was capable of making good on every word of nightmare fuel I gave him.

"O-Okay sis I understand." My fear show finally dropping as I returned to my normal form, "But what makes you say you saved the earth and what gives you the confidence he wont hurt this planet or you for that matter? You saw how easily he can manipulate people and get his to do his bidding on near whims."

"Simple Dib monkey." we both shot our looks over to Zim standing in the doorway. "I made your sister cry tonight when I attempted suicide, the rope around my neck was more comfortable than the pain my in my squeedilyspooch," he walked to Dib and extended a claw, "I am new to this kind of shame where seeing her tears only brought me pain of unfathomable taking, so I promise you I will not hurt your sister. I just cant deal with that kind of pain." His eyes were soft as he spoke he was making a peace offering, he was standing beside me and my decision to speak to Dib and make peace after years of war. This was my Zim.

"Hey Zim, sorry I wasn't in bed when you woke up." I wrapped my arms around him and nestled my cheek in his shoulder as he kept his claw outstretched to Dib. He had eyes like velvet as he looked at me with adoration.

"Its fine I know there will be more times in the future and this is important," turning back to Dib, "So can we bury the hack saw as you hyooomans say, not for us but for your sister unit?" Dib cautiously raised his hand to Zims as they finally shook hands as Zim standing over the still sitting Dib.

"You know I wont always be nice to you Zim. In fact if you hurt her I will be here with an armada of my own."

"That's fine Dib-stink. My life wouldn't be complete if I didn't still have some time to experiment on your HORRIBLE HYOOMAN ORGANS!"

This was surreal to me, nothing was normal now that Dib was accepting my choices to date Zim, but normal is overrated, and let's face it even I still want to see some sort of friction between these to knowing now it will be more brotherly than lethal. I held on to my lover as he shook my brothers hand. "Zim, I like the way she smiles right now, so please don't ruin that for her or me."


	22. Chapter 22

**A.N.** _So I will be taking my time with these I don't think three at a time a night was doing anything wonderful for my stories just sorta hit burnout quicker. The characters will be changing a bit since I have decided to bring peace to Dib stink and the ALL MIGHT ZIM, but I still plan on really exploring the emotions of a different friction._

 **ZIM P.O.V.**

Dreams? Is that what this feeling is. I heard about how when the primates fell asleep they had mini adventures in their minds while their body went into the regenerative cycle. I always saw it as boring to sleep, and pathetic you had to do such a thing for your body to heal, but this was interesting. It wasn't anything grand or spectacular. I was just in a field watching the wind blow across the fields of lilac, hemlock, roses, and veraptum in fact this field seemed to only contain fauna of either a deadly sort or lilac. I walked past examining the wondrous, yet deadly, flowers. The rose being the least harmless, besides lilac, seeing as it only had thorns. I was surrounded by beautiful death and pain. This was truly a place I felt I could be at home. Everything in this field could hurt me, could kill me, except the lilac. In this field only the purple flower was the only thing in this whole field that didn't want to or even could hurt ZIM.

I smiled as if I understood the meaning of the dream. Walking smiling as all the flowers were at my mercy but I had no need to destroy them anymore, and I didn't mind. Until I walked into a patch of tall cactus. The needles stung as they injected their toxins into my skin I screamed in agony. This was new I knew of no such cacti that had poisonous needles. Sure I didn't study past the first barrel cacti I found but still. Suddenly the field around me turned into many smaller cactus compared to the two tall red and purple cactus that just fed me hallucinogenic toxins. They all lacerated my skin with needles, some harshly some gently, but each on continued to torment me. The psychoactive drugs circulating through my system started twisting my wondrous field. The cacti was laughing at ZIM? How could the fauna be alive and laugh at me?

"Come on ZIM it's just a dream." I heard a voice calling out to me. Soon I was picked up by the voice and was set on my feet. The mysterious voice started plucking out the pins from my skin as I sat patiently. I don't think I like the lack of control these nighttime visions allow ZIM. Soon the voice spoke, "So I see we made it up to our Gazlene, good job."

Soon my vision cleared and noticed I was surrounded by foxglove now, A beautiful purple plant that could cause extreme pain if ingested, and in front of me was the second me I had met this earlier evening. "So what? You're part of ZIM you should have no problem believing that with all my talent I could handle something as simple as an apology."

"I am ZIM after all! That's what you were gonna say next right?" The now embodied voice of my past madness was still annoying. "I am not here to scold us ZIM we did good. We got her to trust and love us. I mean of course some stuff happened and it felt a little rushed, but I think with everything that went on we can keep a solid pace from now on."

"What madness do you speak to me now?" the voice never stopping to tending to my skin as it gently but quickly pulled out my needles. "what kind of pace do you talk about?"

"Oh don't worry our little mind about it right now, I just hope we can continue to stay with our purple doom bringer, and that is going to take work and time." plucking out another needle moving to my antennas, "So decide what we need to do about those cactus that hurt you?"

"Of course they need fire to cleanse them of the crime that is hurting ZIM!" I retorted quite proudly.

"Look behind you at the field ZIM. Look at the field of cactus that hurt us." the voice turning my head to witness what my own dream powers brought on us, but something was wrong. The psychedelic drugs must have still had a grip on my mind as all the cactus was now crying and the two tall cactus were screaming in pain. They were slowly turning into Irkens. They all had loved the Tallest that were set ablaze in crimson flames as they screamed for mercy. Looking down I held a primitive earth flamethrower and was the one feeding the flames to my Tallest.

One day, some time ago I would have dropped the weapon and rushed to extinguish the flames smothering my Tallest Purple and Red, but today I smiled and laughed as I turned the fires up higher. "Does that make us feel good ZIM?" the voice clearly not needing an answer continued, "We are smart, creative and now with Gaz we feel powerful and confident. This is the future we want to see, the Irken learning their lesson through pain." it sighed as it turned me away from the well deserved carnage of my leaders. The other Irken didn't need destruction like they did. I grew up with both the Tallest so knowing I could bring their well deserved doom started making the horrible revealing nightmare memories bearable.

"Just remember that with destruction like that there can be causalities if you're not careful." as it turned me around I noticed all the foxglove had been set ablaze as well, only know it was Gaz asking for mercy. Panicking I quickly turned off the flamethrower and rushed to the Gaz, but when I reached the pretty purple demon she was only ash. Poof. Gone like she never existed in the first place. The field was completely destroyed and I sat in what humans called purgatory.

"If you keep her near us we need her to be safe. She can handle herself yes, but we cannot let our destruction to her, understand?" the voice had no body any more and I was floating in my own emptiness.

"yes, I cannot hurt her a second time."

"You know, people often see emptiness as a bad thing as its nothing, but it can be filled with so many things. Then black gets a bad wrap for being dark, but beauty is often inside all the darkness. Never be black and whit ZIM let us live a colorful life with our purple mistress." the voice fading as it spoke the words I looked at my canvas and smiled, when this dream is over I will enjoying filling this clean slate with positive memories for a change.

I awoke in the bed to find her gone. It didn't worry me I knew she knew this was her home. I looked around and studied the new room. Soon this will have more of a Gaz feel than just a room in this empty base. I looked down to see Gir still curled up in a ball kicking his legs. He would mumble something about taquitos and continue to move his legs in a running motion. It was still morning. 8:43 according to the clock in my PAK. I stretched and got up off the bed. "Computer is the Gaz somewhere in the base?"

"Mistress is in the kitchen with her sibling unit. Having a heart to heart it would appear."

"Computer take me to the living room please." As much as I would have loved to destroy the Dib-monkey I knew that most families don't condone that sort of thing. As the elevator took me to the living room I could hear him talking to her.

"What? That had too many 'likes' in it to follow." was the first thing I could hear Gaz say.

"Your young and he is a monster hell bent on taking over and enslaving us, he doesn't have emotions nor do you understand what love really is." he had a point, I am new to all of this, but I noticed Gazs hand was shaking, " I think your fooling yourself into thinking you like him or that is even capable of love in the first pla-" he couldn't get that last word out as she had wrapped her hand around his oddly small neck, and was starting to turn into a demon spawn I had seen before but never like this. Her glorious purple hair seemed to catch on fire, flashing me back to the nightmare I awoke from only moments ago, and her eyes started to glow a intoxicating red. The fire seemed to show no sign of actually harming her, which was good because I was about to spasm all over trying to find some water to splash her with, which could have ended my new life right then and there. "er Gaz your crushing my neck." he made a futile attempt to escape my darling girls grip.

She got close to his face with hers and seethed through her teeth, "Now listen here you, I know my feeling for Zim and sure his race isn't meant to feel such things in fact his PAK nearly drove him crazy because of it," I felt happy knowing she understood that I was so trained to repress these new emotions do to social confines of my race. "but I know Zim can love and will be able to love me back."

I already do I mused to myself. "If you do not respect my decision, which is what saved this world by the way, I will open that cranial mansion open and shove it full of tacos and Gir." I winced at that mental picture that would be dangerous Gir would do anything for those food shells. "I will then strap you to a giant machine which will shake you every five minutes slowly driving that fragil mind even more insane. You will never know the joys of sanity nor the outside air if I, for one second, think your going to harm him. What I did to you for Bitey the Vampire will seem like a girl scout camp when I am finished with you." I had just fallen in love all over again at the amazing picture told to me by my little hell spawn, I also made a mental note to find out what happened with this vampire named Bitey.

"O-Okay sis I understand." the Dib was now squirming after she threw him to the ground standing over him looking like a beautiful deadly being of doom. "But what makes you say you saved the earth and what gives you the confidence he wont hurt this planet or you for that matter? You saw how easily he can manipulate people and get his to do his bidding on near whims." Again he made a decent point, but I wanted her to know that I was willing to make peace if she wanted it. So I stepped out hoping I was looking somewhat my awesome self. Oh who am I kidding I always look awesome I AM ZIM!

"Simple Dib monkey." I spoke getting both of their attentions, "I made your sister cry tonight when I attempted suicide, the rope around my neck was more comfortable than the pain my in my squeedilyspooch," I meant it to, as I extended a hand to show the earth offering of peace I continued, "I am new to this kind of shame where seeing her tears only brought me pain of unfathomable taking, so I promise you I will not hurt your sister. I just cant deal with that kind of pain." I was looking at Dib, but I was talking more to Gaz through him. I never wanted to see her hurt again.

"Hey Zim, sorry I wasn't in bed when you woke up." she said softly wrapping her arms around me the warmth of her touch sending waves of pleasure through my core. I wasn't bothered by it but if it was tradition to wake up together I planed on having lots of time to practice that.

I turned to look at her admiring how she made flying critters in my stomache so early in the morning "Its fine I know there will be more times in the future and this is important," turning back to Dib, "So can we bury the hack saw as you hyooomans say, not for us but for your sister unit?" I really didn't want to stop torturing the pathetic adversary of me, ZIM, but if this made Gaz happy I could happily oblidge.

He firmly grasped my hand and shook it up and down retorting, "You know I wont always be nice to you Zim. In fact if you hurt her I will be here with an armada of my own." This news made me happy, I could at least still torture the worm time to time and make Gaz happy as long as I don't kill him. She said herself she would torture him so why not ZIM should it be appropriate.

"That's fine Dib-stink. My life wouldn't be complete if I didn't still have some time to experiment on your HORRIBLE HYOOMAN ORGANS!" She warmly embraced me while I shook the dibs hands, I could feel her cheek move to form a smile as she did so, I knew I was going down a good path now, happy memory canvas meet your first addition.

"Zim, I like the way she smiles right now, so please don't ruin that for her or me." Happy memory canvas meet your first instance of pandering.

"Of course not Dib, I want her by my side as I get some serious work done for a huge project soon." I smiled my huge zipper teeth grin and looked at her, "If you want to that is."

"Does it involve doom?"

"Of an amazing of world magnitude." I felt I had to add this was off world or risk the Dib annoying me more.

She sighed contently, "Of course I'm staying by your side someone has to make sure you don't light yourself on fire." The dream fading fast had one last fleeting vision in my head and it was gone forever, I don't regret forgetting the dream but I am glad I had it.

"Now Dib if you would be so kind to bring some personal stuff for your sisters room I need time to get some things installed so she can live her a bit better. I need to install a cleansing unit for her."

"Your living here now? He asked her confused.

"I don't think so, but I am planning on spending a lot of time here but I will be home every now and then." she made her way to the fridge to get some juice.

"Fine I guess I will drive by later with some stuff" he looked back at us before leaving my front door, and shook his head saying, "If I get used to this this is going to be very odd."

"He is right you know." she mused next to me drinking her juice, " so how long before the shower is ready?"

"The what?" perplexed by the word

Rolling her eyes, "The human cleansing unit."

"Oh that, the computer should have one ready by the time we get back, I want us to have some time together without Gir or your brother. Now how about real Italian pizza?" I couldn't even breath in from that last question before she was already to go with a smile across her face.

"What are we still doing here when Mario should be making my pizza?"

I didn't question who this "Mario" was or her relationship to him I simply lead her upstairs to the attic and we held hands in the voot cruiser and decided to have some Italian fun.

 **A.N.** _So this chapter was a little long I guess, but hey I did say I want to more explore the emotions and not have everything rushed and condensed to 1000 word chapters. This feels a little better so far._


	23. Chapter 23

_Lets get these good people a new chapter or two. Go away inner voice of persistent creativity I feel I'm not that good at. Nope. (sigh) fine lets get them a new chapter. YAY!_

 _ **ZIMS POV**_

"For the last time Zim, I don't really know an Italian named "Mario," I was just excited to try some genuine Italian food." She sighed as she ate her cheese disk. "Oh man, I cannot believe how much better this is than Bloaties, but its still probably my favorite. If nothing else just for ease of access." I smiled as I watched her enjoy her first authentic pizza.

"I'm so glad you approve, but don't get too used to it yet, Gaz." still smiling as I spoke. "I need your body in peak physical condition for my new amazing plan." I puffed out my chest and looked as proud as I could. When she giggled I deflated and sat back down.

"Oh yeah, and what pray tell requires me to be in even better shape than I already am?" She inquired in between pizza bites, smirking as she eyed me.

"You're a doom bringer who will stand by ZIM no matter what right?" She nodded, "And fear no mortal being?" Again, she nodded rolling her eyes as she chewed and listened to me. "Were going to be Co-Rulers of an entire civilization." I beamed at her, and her jaw dropped as she raised an eye brow.

"Okay?" She said slowly, "What civilization?"

"Irk." was my one worded answer. She started to cough so I jumped down and patted her back then she wouldn't choke. Soon she stopped coughing and she seemed fine. She looked at me quite shocked.

"What the hell do you mean Irk? Aren't they your own kind?" She seemed confused.

"No, they were just a similar kind that the almighty ZIM should have been ruling all along. After all I defeated our whole first invasion wave, and killed two tallest before I ever thought about conquering this filth ball." I replied calmly.

"You think we can take on a whole planet?" she asked.

"How do you monkeys say this? You think we can, I know we can." I replied full of confidence.

"How?" she looked at me the pizza having fallen off the table, long ago having lost her interest.

"Well first I need to make a call." I said seriously.

 _ **Later aboard the massive.**_

Confetti was all over the massive making a mess inside the gargantuan battle ship. Red and Purple were dancing and singing. Soon Red fell to his knees and laughed. "Play it again. I'm so glad we got to record that.

"Yes my Tallest!" a small irken yelled proudly, as the screen fizzled and an image of ZIM appeared on screen. "Replaying transmission!"

"Greetings my Tallest I apologize for the Loooooong time in between my last report and this one. But I wish I had progress to report, but I don't and it saddens me to say this, but I will be removing myself from the collective Irken Race now. I will never prepare this worthless planet for the all Almighty's amazing feet. So as proper protocol I choose to end on my feet. Former Invader ZIM signing off." From his salute, ZIM reached down to his left glove, pressed his big red button and soon speckles of ZIM covered the screen. The whole ship looked at the screen and exploded into laughing again.

Purple and Red danced and hugged, "I can't believe he did it! Finally!" Purple yelled in ecstatic disbelief.

"Yeah good thing we replaced the explosives back when we banished him to Earth. If we hadn't taken them out when he went to foodcourtia we might not get to see it on high definition recordings." Red laughed.

"We did do that right?" Two Irkens sat at the control desk. One just shrugged and they went back into party mode. Laughter and festivities filled the Massive at the news of ZIMs passing.

 _ **Meanwhile on Earth**_

Gaz walked up to me and watched the recording, sticking her tongue out when I exploded on the screen. "I always hate that part. I'm glad you didn't do that for reals and just used some good editing software."

I laughed, "Yeah thankfully for ZIM I found out they never put the charge back in when I was sent here."

"They don't keep records of that?" she asked, eye brow raised.

"They removed it, so I couldn't take the easy way out of Foodcourtia. I just forgot I guess, but it works to our advantage." I smiled. "Now that they think I'm dead they won't bother to even look for my ship, and in a few months time we attack them when they have their space pants down." I said clenching my fist.

"You're sure all we need is surprise to annihilate them?" She asked me.

"It will be one hell of a cluster fuck when we finish them off. First we destroy the ability for the massive to move or do anything beyond basic life support. We unleash hell upon the inside of the main cabin. Slice down two tall ass holes before they can react then take the massive for ourselves." I explained my plan to her again.

"I still can't believe how easily they took the bait was all."

"Well I did nearly wipe out the civilization numerous times starting from when I was only a few minutes old. They probably were so happy it destroyed their ability to think about my death rationally."

"Then they accept you without thinking about it because your taller?" The ignorance of my people will have to be taken out by the time we unleash _operation counter doom_ on the massive.

"Yes Yes, the only person who could have height on me is..." I clenched my teeth and seethed his name, "Sizzlor! Oh he will be dealt with by my hand _personally!_ " I snarled, I still shudder to think about the costume filled with hot grease. "Lets see how well he dances." I let out a maniacal laughter until I remember I was no longer alone. Coughing from embarasment, looking up at Gaz, "Sorry I am used to just talking out loud with no one here after all." I said rubbing my arm slightly.

"Whatever dork lets just get ready for some fun." she playfully pushed me.

"Fun earned from sheer hell." I cackled and we proceeded off to my satellite base to start a most rigorous training session.

 _Thanks to my own Gaz for proof reading this it feels a little better. Let me know how I'm doing._


	24. Chapter 24

_A.N. Figured with Dib being so paranoid he wouldn't just blindly accept Zim and Gaz so I wrote this chapter to give him more of a reason as to why he would this takes place just after Dib leaves the house before Italy_

 **Dibs POV**

My mind was racing. How could she side with Zim so easily like that? What did he do to get her to accept him into her life like that? I couldn't take the thought of her kissing his face. It was so unnatural.

Am I just being concerned for her well being? Well probably. I am her brother after all. Also I knew she could kick his butt harder than I ever could, and she could do it without moving from her own spot if she wanted. My thoughts of being the good supportive big brother were there, sure, but still this was way too gross to stomach that by the time I got home I felt like I had to puke black acid.

I walked in to the house and it felt empty. It wasn't because no one was home, that I was used to, but it was because it might just be me coming home for now on. I sighed and walked up the stairs hoping this would be at least a painless move. I stopped at her door and decided I couldn't keep this to myself. I walked off into my room and sat in front of my computer setup.

My breathing and keys clicking were the only noise in the whole house now as I tapped my password into the swollen eyeballs net forum. I needed to talk to someone about this, and these guys, while often mocked and ridiculed me, still listened better than even some official paranormal investigators. Soon a small buzzing was heard as my screen displayed the call waiting window on my screen. Then a shadow appeared on my screen. "Yes Agent Moth-man?"

"You know we've met in person right? I know you know my name and I know yours." I sighed rubbing my temple.

"When we talk like this, you know we use no names." he sighed back.

"Whatever," I held on to my head and removed my glasses. "I'm just tired and need someone to talk to." I looked at my ceiling while I spoke.

"I'm not a psychiatrist Dib." he retorted near chuckling.

"I know, but it's still an alien matter." I responded looking down at the screen putting my glasses back on. "Zim has done something I never even thought he could do?"

"And what would that be?" Since the NASAPLACE meeting he never doubted my stories about Zim, too bad he was the only one to take it seriously.

"He has taken my sister on as a, well I don't know what to call it. They seem to be dating now." I knew it would sound weird saying it out loud.

"Interesting, and this concerns you?" his silhouette just staring back at me.

"Well duh, it's my baby sister." I was dumbfounded by having to say that. "What would you feel if an alien threat fell in love with your sister?"

"I understand the brotherly intent to keep your sister safe, but we all know about Gaz too well."

"How?" I wouldn't expect to hear the paranormal investigators I teamed up with would be interested in my sister.

"When you cursed your sister we looked into her. She is a strong individual with seeming paranormal abilities and a learning curve that far exceeds your own."

"Oh right, you all helped me with that." Hard to forget the beatings she gave me for that.

"You know if he has true feelings for her, doesn't that mean he won't try to destroy us all?" he asked, never breaking his icy stare.

"I guess, they both said the same thing, but he has plans for her and I don't like the sound of that." I tried retorting before he stopped me.

"That doesn't matter if your sister is happy and earth is safe and no one has to suffer isn't that the best outcome there is?" he continues on removing his anonymity filter, "Besides as long as our most determined member is there to keep a close eye on him, and make sure he doesn't slip up, what's the harm he can do now?" He spoke with a playful wink.

I had to smile at that. "Thanks agent Darkbootie." I knew contacting someone on this would help one way or another just not the way I had planned. "I was kinda hoping you would have a missile I could borrow to blow his base up, while Gaz wasn't there, but I guess you made the better argument." I chuckled back.

"Even if I did, how would you return veronica back to me?" he laughed a bit.

"Who?" I asked. He just made a shush motion with his finger and winked.

"Just keep a level head and make sure she is happy with both him and earth and I think we will all be safe. Okay?" He checked his watch and looked around, "I got to get back to cleaning up the control room, but remember what we do is in the shadows. We stay there so we can see the bigger picture. Darkbootie out." and just like that his face went away from my screen. He was a good mentor to me and knew how to fizzle me out after all these years of working with him.

"Well that went differently than I was expecting, but it was a good talk in the end, better get to packing her some stuff for Zim's base before she pummels me." I said to myself.

Just then the screen popped up and Darkbootie sat there in full shadow again. This time he was winking and stated, "Also learn to stop talking to yourself so often. You make us all look crazy when you do that." and like that he was gone again.

Damn it. He was a good mentor to know me so well. I laughed again and made my way to Gaz's room. From there I picked out a few change of clothes and just poured her sock drawer into a bag and loaded them up in dads cars.

A short drive later and I at Zim's base. "I suppose if anyone has a chance at controlling Zim's evil it would be my wrathful sister." I mused aloud. I knocked on the door and his little robot dog greeted me with a smile.

"Hey you're the boy who smells like a puppy!" he squealed at me.

"Right." I responded slowly, it was never good to question the little robot he always seemed to know more than he let on, "I was just bringing over some of Gaz's stuff. Where is she?" He just shrugged and ran back into the kitchen.

"Hey wait! Where should I put this stuff?" I screamed after him.

"Just put the mistresses belongings in her room down the hall. Touch anything but floor and door, and I will force you back into the monkey cage." the house responded to me.

"Why does everything relating to Zim have to try and get me in an angry monkey cage?" I whined at nothing.

"I don't know, but it is fun to watch. You're a viral hit on viewtab." the house laughed.

"Now I see where monkey boy came from throughout Jr. High." I sighed to myself. "Okay I left it on the floor!" I screamed at nothing.

"Okay good Mini-moose will take care of her stuff. You may return when master and mistress return from Italy."

"Wait they are in Italy? Why and how?" I asked the house.

"Squeak!" Came a cute noise from behind me as a purple moose floated into the room.

"Yeah I know he has a spaceship that flies amazingly fast I have one to!" I yelled at the moose.

"Squeak!"

"So what if it barely works! At least it does!" I retorted.

"Squeak."

"Why thank you. It did take a lot of work to get her flying."

"Squeak?"

"Okay fine. Yes Gaz is the one that made it fly but I did most the work!" The moose knew too much.

"Please stop arguing with Mini-moose Or at least wait for me to record it." the house laughed at me.

"Fine I'm going. Man this place is weird." I replied flustered. Why can't I ever stop arguing with that damn moose? If this was going to be a normal life from now on maybe I should take a hike to find Bigfeets and make my own article.

 _ **A.N. So that's my quick chapter on Dib trying to come to terms with things and honestly I am soooooo sorry I forgot to put mini-moose in the story I forgot about him for so long until I picked up the comics he is a fun character to write with. Such easy dialog. So here mini-moose has just been doing chores in the lower base while Gir was in charge of upper base even though mini-moose wanted to keep it clean Zim only gave him the lower base to clean and mini-moose cant ignore Zims command. There I explained the absence of mini-moose I know its forced but its how I'm rolling with it now.**_


	25. Chapter 25

_A.N. Lets get right to the point please review and all that gewed stuffs._

 ** Gaz POV**

My hands on my knees panting, I looked up at Zim. We had been fighting for three days now and he was showing impressive stamina. It had been 3 weeks since our trip to Italy. He talked about a strict regiment of training and we've been non stop since. While he didn't need to sleep like I did he used the night to work on some anti Irk weapons. Morning we would eat breakfast go to school then until about 9 we would fight or train for hours.

The first two weeks was spent of me just literally beating Zim to tears and bruises. He insisted he needed to learn how to take a punch and let me wail on him. If I didn't I'm sure he would have found a way to inflict pain himself, and with me I knew he wouldn't die.

"Looks like your coming along nicely." I said between breaths. He just smiled and took another fighting pose. I raised my hand and spoke, "Lets call it for the night. I'm thirsty, and could use a rest. Too much training can be bad for you, ya know."

He sighed and then smiled, "I suppose it couldn't hurt." he beamed at me. "We will be ready soon enough anyways." Mini-moose brought me a bottle filled with water and a towel. "I have to say, this has been the most fun I've had on this planet since I dropped a balloon from orbit on your brothers head." he sat down not even breathing hard.

"I remember that. You broke the school and nearly wiped out my house." I glared at him then dropped it and smiled, "Good thing dad installed nuclear blast shields on the house that protected it when it thought your balloon was a meteor."

"I suppose I should count my amazing self lucky you didn't lose your games and home then." He leaned back on a table looking at me.

"Yeah, had I lost my games I would have come after you before you could blink." I laughed at him then finished my drink. "So after we doom your Tallests whats the plan?"

"Rule Irk of course." he looked like I just said the stupidest thing on the planet.

"You sure? I mean I know they might listen to you, but I am a human after all, maybe I won't be able to lead or even want to." It was an insecurity in my mind. "I'm more of a let people lie as long as they leave me alone, kind of girl, ya know. Leading an alien race doesn't sound like my kind of thing."

"Hmmmm, I never thought about that." he seemed genuinely concerned about my uneasiness to lead. "I guess we will cross that bridge should we come to that," He held my hands in his. "But I have no doubt you would be an amazing co-ruler." he smiled at me.

"Well for now lets get back to revenge on those two ass holes." I said admiring his smile. I then moved close to him and gave him a hug. He was warm and his arms wrapped around me like a snake, but I felt nice and safe. "So you think we can pull this off? Seriously only two of us? It seems suicidal, and I swear Zim if I die in space I will haunt you until you join me and make you suffer apparition hell."

"Well death is a possibility, but we're going to cause quite the shit storm once we start." He smiled at me.

"And how, pray tell, will we do that?" I was catching my breath and was standing straight now.

"Simple, Gaz, we're going to land in the massive, and set off one hell of an EMP burst that should lock down the ship and for a moment disable every Irken on board." He seemed proud of that plan.

"How will we just land on that, and how will it disable all the Irkens?" I asked puzzled.

"As your stupid brother found out all we are is inside these PACs. They are still machines and can be disrupted by outside means." he was pointing to his back pack. "we will have about three seconds of everyone else being down, then they will wake up groggy and confused. Us by then will be launching a full assault from within. Spraying the smaller ones with your FILTHY Earth water, and using more lethal means against the taller ones."

"You're going to kill a lot of Irkens for this?" I don't know why I cared, maybe I just didn't want to be known as the queen who killed a huge number of her followers before they were hers to begin with.

"No, only two of them will be of any significant height." Ok that was better.

"What about your PAC though?" He looked at me a little confused.

"Do you think Zim has the brain worms? Zim will be using a rubber coating around my PAC that should protect it. I will need every advantage I can get and using my spider legs to get to the Tallest chamber quicker will help." He laughed.

"Those things are cool, they seem pretty useful to boot." I complimented.

"Plus they help us instill fear in our enemies." he boasted, he was much more confident now. I noticed he was returning to his cocky self, but it was different, less annoying, and more endearing. Maybe it was just he had the tools to back his talk up now that made it less ear shattering. "Want one for yourself?"

"Wait you can do that? Won't that erase my whole Gaz personality?" I asked, I was honestly tempted. Having those things on my back could be cool, but I didn't want to give up who I was for them either.

"Well while my PAC is who Zim is, I could make a custom one without a personality chip. It would contain the cellular regenerative capabilities the life support and give you these cool legs." he said getting his out to tower over me. OK yeah, when the threat is real those legs make it a bit more unnerving.

"Interesting. When would I have it?" I asked needing to know everything.

"Tomorrow." Was his flat response. "I have been toying with the idea for a while now. Seeing as you won't live near as long as my amazing self, I thought a PAC of your own might do you some good."

I was starting to see just how far he was starting to think ahead. I was flattered he wanted me around longer than I could be naturally. "You sure you won't change who I am for it?"

"Gaz, Zim grew to care for you and I wouldn't change a single frightening hair on your head much less anything about who you really are." He came down off his spider legs and looked me in the eye. There was a soft honesty about them. I knew I could believe him.

"Fuck it, lets give it a go, but if I think you messed with who I am down to my core, no machinery will be able to suppress me until I kill ya. Got it?" I smiled at him while I made the half baked threat. I was serious I would kill him if he changed me, but something in his warm eyes told me I didn't have to worry about that. "For now I need to sleep. Lets get off the satellite and let me rest in my bed." I wrapped my arm around him and rested my head on his shoulder smiling softly.

"Of course little Gaz." He stated holding me up.

"You're like what? An inch or two taller than me?"

He laughed, smiled and said, "And don't you forget it."

"You doofus." I sleepily said falling asleep on his shoulder. He must have realized it because next thing I feel is me being picked up bridal style, and then after that all I remember is waking up in my bed the next morning.

I laughed as I rose from the bed, "I must have been more tired then I thought if I couldn't even make it to the teleporter back to his base." I mused to myself. "Better go see whats for breakfast." I yawned as I walked out the door to the living room.

 _ **A.N. So I know not much happened here, I just wanted a chapter of them being themselves. I don't think you all wanted too much about the training. Its working out and target practice Gaz is a prodigy and Zim has been running the same routine for five years so he would be pretty good at it to. Let me know how you all think I'm doing.**_


End file.
